Pink Ribbons for Relena
by bbybear85
Summary: 1xR  One way or another, returning home meant going through hell, physically and emotionally...This woman, who embodied beauty, strength and courage...was suddenly incredibly mortal.  FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

_Soft, warm and wrinkled fingers slid around the polished golden knob of the Darlian estate, as the opposing hand gently maneuvered a key in the lock. With a steeling breath the old house manager pushed the door open into darkness. The large pink ribbon over the knocker danced with the movement. He stepped into the empty mansion, observing the familiar layout of the home through sad eyes._

_Hiding a frown under his overstated grey moustache, he pulled a folded white sheet from a pile atop the foyer cabinet, shaking it free of its creases. With a sigh, he tossed the top corners over her favorite full sized, antique, oval dressing mirror. _

_His glacial speed kept pace with his train of thought. This would be his final chore in this house, and he was in no hurry to finish it. As the work carried him through from the entryway to the parlor, he paused in the quiet reflection. A single tear snuck out from behind his full, bushy eyebrows and slid silently down his leathery cheeks. _

_This house had never been so quiet as it was now. It would never know the joy it held for family and friends just a short while ago. It would never again smell the soft scent of her perfume, or feel her heels stop at the mirror for a last look out the door on a busy morning. Never would it taste the tension between its mistress and her long time estranged love when they passed each other awkwardly on the stairwell. Nor would it hear the feminine whispers of juicy gossip. No. After today, this house would never, again, see Relena Darlian._

:::

Winter A.C. 202

_Tap, tap, tap. _The dominate female's pace broke the daydreaming stares of surrounding citizens, enjoying their lunch hour on the beautiful sunny day. Sky blue eyes narrowed in on the designer watch that decorated a porcelain wrist.

12:02 PM. Late.

_Why did I accept this appointment, anyway? I just don't have time for this kind of an interruption in my day. Sally knows that!_ Relena felt the apprehension churn in her gut as she approached the doors to the Preventer Hospital. _Everything is fine, Relena,_ she responded to the silent anxiety. She shook her head to free herself of the thought. _You're fine._

Relena's heels finally stopped their rhythmic chant when she reached the elevator. Selecting a circular button with a _ping_, the young Vice Foreign Minister was glad that most of the staff were out to lunch at this hour, minimizing the bustle of workers and patients. The soft lullaby only seemed to stoke her agitation as she ran her slender fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine," she reassured herself in a soft voice.

After several torturously long moments, the small metal box around her chimed, again, informing her of her own arrival. Relena nodded to the sliding doors, folding her hands in front of her, giving her an air of composure. With a deep breath, she took a large step off of the lift and marched down the hall, past the empty reception desk, and on to an open office door at the end of the sunlit passageway. _Nothing bad happens on beautiful days, right?_

Relena felt her chest tighten as she drew closer. Fighting the fear, she forced a smile on her face and popped her head around the doorframe. "Sally?"

The Chinese blonde's dark blue eyes seemed tense when they met Relena's gaze. She met the false grin with one of her own. She did her best to try to hide the trembling in her hands as she stood to greet her respected friend. "Please," she said in a soft and shaky voice. "Have a seat."

Relena sank slowly into one of the guest chairs, across from Sally. She fought the urge to wring her fingers with the stress, using her stronger hand to press her weaker flat on her lap. If there was any one skill she had learned in six (plus) years of politics, it was to _appear_ composed at all times.

She continued her ritual of self-control by fixing her stare on the gold nameplate on Sally's desk. "Dr. Chang" was neatly engraved in large black letters across the surface. Relena smiled at the flash of memory of her dear old friend, Sally Po's nuptial celebrations the year before. Her marriage to the socially rough Gundam pilot seemed to have caught everyone by surprise, but apparently Wufei was a closet romantic, saving the best for his lover.

Relena's attention was gently drawn back to the present by a rustling next to her, as Sally sat in the adjacent chair, folder in hand. The concern etched across her face sent a shiver down Relena's spine. Sally tried to cover it, again, with another forced smile, but the mask lacked potency. "Relena," she said softly.

"Sally," Relena smiled.

Another moment of silence passed before Sally cleared her throat. "Perhaps it's best if I just cut to the chase."

Relena smiled, fighting the urge to remark sarcastically, as she would to a less important acquaintance.

"Right," Sally said in an amused tone. "You're always straight to business."

Sally's smile disappeared with a last nervous swallow. "Relena, it's about your test results."

Relena nodded, allowing the seriousness to finally engulf her features.

"They were abnormal."

"How abnormal? Like 'abnormal PAP'? I get another test and—?"

"No, dear."

Relena suddenly felt an icy numb overtake her.

"The cells we looked at were definitely cancerous."

Silence. Both women's gazes dropped away from each other to the floor.

Relena suddenly felt that her arms and legs had disappeared into warm nothingness. Her stomach grew tight and queasy. "How bad is it?" Relena asked.

Sally shook her head. "I have to do more tests to find out the extent of the damage and the prognosis."

"Sally, I don't have ti—"

"Relena," Sally suddenly said in a stern, commanding tone. "You have _breast cancer_. Your _job_ is going to have to wait, this time.

"You are constantly putting things off. Constantly ignoring your friends and family for this job. You haven't even been taking care of_ yourself_. When was the last time you got seven hours of uninterrupted sleep?"

Relena's mouth dropped open without an answer.

"Relena, you will make time to get these tests, and _then_ you will make time for you. I'm putting in an official recommendation that you take convalescent leave—indefinitely."

"But—"

"You just make time for these tests, right now, and get your work affairs in order; and then you're going to leave the Earth Sphere to fend for itself, while you get better. Do you understand?"

Relena closed her eyes and dropped her head. She had stood unarmed in the middle of battle fields, trying to stop the world's finest warriors in their tracks. She'd fearlessly looked death in the eye in the name of her beliefs and her people. On more occasions than she could count, she found herself at the wrong end of a gun, and never even flinched. Hell—she'd fallen in love with danger incarnate. But she could not find it within herself to look her friend in the eye when she knew she was wrong. The only thing she would do returning to work, now, was allow her condition to kill her, and that was a choice Sally would never allow her to make.

"You won't tell anyone?" Her question came out as a whispered plea.

Sally's eyes saddened still more. She nodded. "As long as you follow my orders, I will protect your privacy with my life."

"_Anyone_?" She asked, again, meeting Sally with a penetrating stare, urging her to understand.

Sally nodded expressively, with a small, mischievous smirk twisting her lips. "I will not tell Heero Yuy anything. Scout's honor."

Relena swallowed and closed her eyes. "I'll prepare my office for continuity," she sighed.

Sally's grinned deeply as she stood to her feet, followed by Relena. "We'll get you scheduled, then, for the follow ups."

Relena gave her a warm smile of compliance. "Of course. And please, feel free to call me to give me the results by phone. I think it would be easiest for me that way."

Sally hesitated momentarily, but with one glance at Relena she realized it was a reasonable suggestion. Relena was truly a busy woman, and if she ever did get a break, Sally hoped she'd be traveling.

The ladies made their way quietly to the reception desk, where a redhead had just gotten back from lunch. With a few soft spoken words, Sally had the assistant open to the scheduling page and helping Relena squeeze into Sally's time. Relena offered her kindest thanks to the helper and turned to leave.

Before she stepped onto the elevator, she felt Sally gently touch her arm. "Relena?"

The younger woman turned back with a sparkle of gentle curiosity in her eyes.

"Please," Sally begged quietly. "Beat this?"

A heavy weight of terror settled in Relena's chest as the diagnosis suddenly seemed to sink in correctly. Pulling her façade back up, she blinked free of the panic and nodded affirmatively.

Meeting Sally's worried eyes, she smiled confidently, one last time, as the elevator doors shut between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

CLASSIFIED/SECRET/FOUO

TO: Relena Darlian, Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs

FROM: Office of the President

DATE: December 14, A. C. 202

SUBJECT: Mandatory Convalescent Leave

A request has been received from the Preventer Office of Physicians to alleviate your work load and prepare your office for an extended convalescent leave of absence.

The request has been approved by this office. Time required for medical recovery will be given with no further questions. Medical and leave related expenses will be routed directly to the Office of the President and handled by the Secretary of the Treasury.

Your physical and mental wellbeing are of the highest concern to me. No information is to be given out about your situation to anyone inside or outside of official government channels without a confirmed need to know. See that you take as much time as is necessary to get your work affairs in order, and then give all of your energy to your recovery. I send my kindest hopes and beg you to get well, soon. The people and I love you and only wish to see you living life to the fullest.

Signed

_Charles S Erwin_

Office of the President,

Earth Sphere Unified Nation

CLASSIFIED/SECRET/FOUO

:::

Relena looked at the memo, again, still unable to find words. She knew she should be grateful—relieved, even—but she only felt anger. How could they do this to her? For all intents and purposes, the President of the ESUN was relieving her of her duties! For a medical condition he didn't even know the specifics of, himself. The worst part was that though the tone seemed genuine on paper, she suspected there was only apathy for her mysterious diagnosis. There was no real compassion; just flattery and false piety.

What Sally had said was true. She _had_ been neglecting her relationships for work. But why shouldn't she? It's not like she was a barista at a local café, or even a sales executive in advertising. She was the Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs. It was her job—née, her life—to maintain peace between the Earth and the Colonies. It was a gift entrusted to her by the most powerful men in the universe, when she was just a child, and she'd be damned if she didn't give their dream the nurturing and protection it deserved.

So here she was, six years later. Relena sighed, allowing the paper to float slowly from her fingertips to the polished mahogany of the antique desk below. The memo cloaked itself in the afternoon shadows of Relena's private home office as it settled. The politician shook her head and turned back to the setting sun, folding her hands across her elbows, back straight as she took in the view. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes in contemplation.

Over the last several days, Relena had found the time to settle on exactly how she felt about her _situation_. Frankly, it felt like an annoyance. Facing the threat of death was nothing new, and she was ready to begin the process of treating the issue, so she could get back to work. This thing couldn't actually _kill_ her, as far as she was concerned, and there was no point in everyone fussing over it. She really just felt like if she ignored it, it would finally go away.

It was a good thing that everyone involved was keeping it so quiet, though. The down side to having neglected her friendships was that she really dreaded her friends fretting over her, especially when she was actually dealing with something. They loved her, and she knew they meant well, but she had become such an introverted person that she had nothing but anxiety for the idea of face to face connections. It had become so obvious in recent months that when she did speak with Duo and Hilde last, they spent an hour and a half explaining in great detail how she'd become like Heero Yuy, her wartime flame.

Heero was an enigma. He was a shadow, passing through the night. A hero, invincible and immortal, defeating the hosts of hell in close quarters combat. He was everything that set her on fire, and the icy incarnation of her loneliness. Heero was once her dream, he became her guardian angel, and he was now a haunting apparition of memory that made a silent cameo in her busy life once every several months. But he was the one she loved.

She sighed heavily, trying to release her thoughts of him back into the night. "Heero," she whispered as she finally opened her eyes.

As if to answer the nearly silent call, a ghost stepped up next to her from the empty room. He stood outside her peripheral vision, he never said a word, but his presence made the hair the back of her neck stand on end.

Normally, Relena would have sighed happily, basking in his company, but her temperament had turned coarse in the last week. "Long time no see," she bit out.

Heero turned his Prussian blue eyes on her with a hungry curiosity. He opened his mouth to ask something, but thinking better of it, he sealed his lips, again.

Relena's eyes darted to him, her eyebrows knit in frustration. For a moment she looked on him with anger she'd never allowed herself to show him, and then she realized how foreign the feeling really was. Anger for Heero.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, wiping her face of the pointless emotion. "I didn't mean—" Her voice trailed off.

"Hn," he grunted, once he was sure she wouldn't complete the sentence. He turned his eyes back out to the finishing sunset.

Relena looked up at him for several quiet moments. Her eyes twinkled with anticipation, as though she'd expected him to speak, but she knew there was nothing, yet to say. Any conversation between them would have to be started and stoked by her. Her fingers tingled with an urge to touch him, but she fought the thought away with practiced discipline.

Relena smiled as she took in his profile. He'd grown taller in the years they'd known each other. His shoulders and chest had filled out. Where she once had looked level at a boy who had no direction or hope, she now looked up to see a man who seemed to have all the answers. His chestnut hair fell just as messily as ever over his dark blue eyes. His dark, Japanese skin glistened in the golden dusk light. But as every time before, he was still.

Finally she sighed in defeat, dropping her head and turning back to the now blue sky of early evening.

When her attention turned off of him, Heero's eyes narrowed, scanning her up and down methodically, before he turned to the desk. She was very upset about something, and it hadn't slipped past him.

Relena's ears perked at the sound of his rough fingers getting a grip on the paper that lay on the table. She spun and snatched the sheet from him. "That's classified," she scolded.

When his gaze turned back on her, he emitted annoyance. "That's never been a problem for me, before."

"Did you see anything?"

"No," he lied.

Relena folded the paper in half, creasing it in the center, as her phone started to ring. She gave him a warning glance as she sank into her seat and picked up the phone. "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian speaking."

"_Relena? It's Sally."_ There was a pregnant pause. _"You told me just to call when I get the information—"_

Relena scanned Heero, again, unconsciously lowering her voice. "Yes?"

"_Honey, the cancer is Stage 2."_

"What does that mean?"

Heero held eye contact, willingly showing her his interest in the information. He didn't like her attitude, today, but her obvious desire to keep a secret from him put him in a much more emotionally compromising situation than he was used to.

"_That's not good, Relena, but it's not the worst. The cancer is localized to your left breast, but it won't stay there forever."_

"So," Relena said, choosing her words carefully, as she continued to focus on the powerful midnight blue eyes watching her. "What's the plan?"

There was a long silence on the phone, as Sally hesitated to speak. _"Relena—this means surgery."_

"Um—" She swallowed, and her eyes finally shifted with the ache in her heart. "Like—?"

"_It won't stay a secret, once we start treatment. We have to remove the corrupted tissue."_

"So the—?"

There was another moment of quiet as it sank in. _"Yes, Relena. I'm sorry."_

Relena's gaze fell low, looking through Heero. Her head hung, allowing her golden bangs to obscure her features as she chewed on her bottom lip. This was not something she'd ever seen in her future. "Is there another way?" She pleaded in a weak whisper.

"_No, baby."_

Relena closed her eyes and nodded, as though Sally could see her. "Okay," she said in that same weak whisper. Upon hearing her own defeated voice, she cleared her throat and tried, again. "I understand."

"_Relena?"_

"Yes?"

"_As your doctor and your friend, I think you should take a little bit of time off before we start treatment. You'll have a much better chance of recovery if you have—support."_

"Pardon?"

"_Relena. Go spend time with the people you love."_

Relena's head lifted at the order, and she eyed the stoic soldier she worshipped, again.

"_You don't have to tell them, yet. Just—see them. They miss you. We all miss you."_

"I—understand," she finally replied. She took another steeling breath, meeting Heero's stare with a powerful resolve of her own, as she hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" He pressed.

"No one." She tucked the classified memo into her purse and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My bedroom."

"Why?"

"To pack."

"Pack for where?"

Relena stopped in the doorway with her back to him. She thought for a moment, then rolled her shoulders back. "It doesn't matter," she answered softly.

Heero watched the young woman disappear into the hall. Once she was out of earshot, he settled at her chair, searching her desk, call logs and hacking her computer. He only got a few words off of the paper before she snatched it away, and there were two words he needed to know more about.

_Convalescent Leave_

Relena was hiding a sickness, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sincerely not being cold toward the victims of this disease; I'm just trying to write in the concept of denial. I hope it's tracking. :-) LMK what you think!  
>PS, I changed something. If you don't know what, don't worry about it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Relena's shuttle ride was quiet, as she preferred. She'd escaped late in the night, but was still pleasantly surprised when Heero didn't board. Knowing she'd left his questions unanswered gave her a foreboding feeling in her gut, but she desperately wanted to be left alone. If she was going to force herself to see any friends, Quatre would be the one to give the space she needed most.

She disembarked on L4, hailing a cab to take her quietly to the Billionaire's lavish mansion. Arriving unannounced seemed like the best way to avoid Quatre's many sisters doting over her for the duration of her visit.

She quietly knocked at the main door, knowing well that the majority of the family was sound asleep. Auda, one of the Maganac officers, opened the door, smiling brightly as soon as his eyes landed on the work weary blonde. "Princess," he greeted quietly. "Welcome. What a pleasant surprise. I'll send for Master Quatre!"

"Oh, don't wake him."

Auda shook his head. "He's not asleep, yet. He's just in his study, reading. He's always winding down by himself at this hour."

"Well, I don't want to interrupt."

"Nonsense," he said, shooting her down, again. "He'll be so glad to see you."

The hushed tones of conversation died out as he led her up the stairs and down a hall in the west wing to the study. The dim light of a reading lamp was seeping under the door, into the hallway. Auda reached out to open the door, but it opened before he made contact.

"Master Quatre?"

A man with bright baby blue eyes and sunny blond hair greeted his friends with a bright smile. "Auda. Relena! It's so good to see you." Relena gave a small compulsory smile to salute him as he enveloped her in a warm embrace. "How are you?" He asked in her ear, hiding his worried expression under her hair.

Relena had planned on lying to him. She thought she could hide her feelings. But she was wrong. In his arms, she just felt like completely falling apart. And she felt like she was safe enough to. In spite of the tears that were pouring, unbidden from her eyes, she tried to reassure him by nodding.

Unsurprised, but overwhelmed with compassion, Quatre brought his hand up, cupping the back of her head and securing her to the shoulder she'd hidden her face in. He peaked out from her golden locks and nodded at Auda, as the subordinate bowed and left with an understanding of the unwritten code of privacy. Once alone with his old friend, he gently tightened the hold, consoling her and offering support, regardless of what caused the breakdown in the seemingly invincible world leader.

After the sobbing had come full circle and had simmered back down, Quatre carefully led his distraught friend to sofa.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled as they settled into the cushions. "I didn't mean to—I should explain."

"No," he shushed her. "That's not necessary."

"But—"

"Relena, you should never feel obliged to tell me anything."

Relena took a few quick breaths to calm herself as he gently guided her tired head onto his chest. "But—what I'm going through, I—I left Heero."

Quatre hesitated a moment, looking on her with deep concern in his eyes. "Left how?" The man then threw his hands up when he heard his own question. "I didn't mean—I'm sorry."

Relena gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "I left him at the house. He had questions I wasn't ready—I couldn't answer. I snuck off in the night. He's going to be so angry."

"Well, in that case, he knows you're gone—and probably where you are. I'm much better off not knowing."

Relena sighed, relaxing her body in full, as if in defeat.

"Unless you really need to get it off your chest?" The offer was genuine.

Relena just shook her head slowly. "No. Not yet. It's fine."

Quatre rested his chin on top of her head and just held her there in the silence to support her, until they'd both drifted off, into a restless sleep.

:::

Sally's office was pitch black. A ghost slipped through the shadows, sorting through the files at lightning speed. The medical file for Relena Peacecraft Darlian lay gutted on the desk with no sign of recent medical appointments or abnormalities.

The shadow's frustration began to show in his more volatile movements. Whatever the secret was, it was in here.

Prussian blue eyes fell on the folder on the desk, then the locked drawers. His lip turned up on one side in an ominous grin.

Nimble fingers grabbed two paperclips and made their way through the silver lock of the large right drawer without leaving evidence in their wake. He scanned the clutter inside. Amongst the extra pens, magnets and tags, he found chocolates, pain killers and tampons. All of it was piled sloppily over several empty file folders. His eyes narrowed on the disguise, pulling the stack carefully from their hiding place.

Seven empty folders.

One was unlabeled, full of information on a nameless, faceless patient. His grin deepened, revealing polished teeth.

The buzz of triumph melted away as he sank into the high back leather chair, opening his source. The papers were arranged chronologically, from the woman's most recent annual appointment to the biopsy of an unusual lump found at the appointment to—the results.

"Cancer?" The whisper sounded to the unpracticed ear like an emotionless observation, like noticing a stranger's carburetor needed replacing; but there was a flicker of doubt in his eyes, just the tip of an iceberg of panic within the seemingly untouchable "perfect soldier".

After a moment, he hurried to put the office back in the order he'd found it, wracking his brain for where to go from here. Once his mission was accomplished he stood in the window, looking out into the night. Where was she now?

"L4."

:::

The feeling was nearly an audible thought when it seized Quatre's senses. It was almost midday and he was overcome with the knowledge of what he was now facing. Unable to dwell on anything else, he closed his book softly, removing his reading glasses as he pondered over the coming confrontation. He ended his contemplation with a tired sigh as he set down his trinkets and made his way to the front hall.

As he descended the stairs there was a knock at the door. Rashid, the Maganac leader, answered, stepping back in surprise. "Master Yuy?"

Quatre nodded, sending the larger Arabian man off as he faced down his comrade with a set jaw and steel shoulders. "Heero."

"You were expecting me." It wasn't a question.

Quatre gave no answer.

"Where is she?"

"She needs rest."

"You don't know what she needs," Heero snapped.

Quatre raised his head in confidence. "I know she needs to recuperate."

"She's in danger."

"She's safe here."

"You can't protect her."

"'She' who?" The tense conversation was not helped by the interruption of the twin blondes walking through the hall.

Heero turned his eyes on Quatre's sisters. "You didn't know Relena's here?"

"She wants privacy," Quatre answered for them.

"She's sulking. She needs to come back."

"Heero. She was running away from something. I won't pry to find out what, but what she did offer willingly is that she was also running from _you_."

Heero sneered slightly.

"The burden she is bearing is too much for her. She needs some peace and quiet to sort things out."

"She needs to return with me to Earth. Immediately."

Quatre shook his head, looking away to signal his intention on ending the argument. "When she came to me, she was like I've never seen her—never felt her." His baby blue eyes met Heero's again. "She's hurt and scared; and she needs rest."

Heero's brow creased.

"Stay away from her," Quatre said with authority. "I mean it."

:::

Relena lifted her head at the sound of light tapping at her door. "Come?"

When the door cracked, Quatre's young twin sisters were standing there, looking like trouble.

Relena gave them a welcoming smile. She'd been hiding out for several days, now, not really wanting to face anyone, but her discover had always been inevitable. "You've found me," she said softly.

The girls beamed at each other, as they sank on opposite corners at the foot of her bed.

Adriana spoke first, with twinkling blue eyes identical to her brother's. "I can't believe you've been hiding out here, all this time. Why didn't you tell us? We could have brought you out!"

"I just need some time to myself, I guess. How did you find me?"

"Brother didn't tell us, if that's what you're asking," Ariel replied in haste.

Relena smirked, waiting for an elaboration.

"Well—" Ariel tried to continue, but her voice trailed off.

"It was 'Handsome and Young'." Adriana finished.

Relena cocked her head at the girl, perplexed.

"'H.Y.'" Ariel explained. "That is to say, your boyfriend's here."

Relena let her eyes look at nothing for a moment as she clarified the puzzle in her mind. "Heero?"

"The one and only," Adriana said.

When Relena met their gaze, again, there was nothing even remotely positive in her expression. "Oh, no," she groaned.

"Hey," Ariel squeaked. "Now that he knows where you are, you can come out of hiding."

"Oh, yes," Adriana agreed. "We can go out, now. Shopping and dancing and having fun!"

Relena sighed, again, with a whimper in her breath. The last few days had been spent in isolation, and she honestly preferred it that way, at the moment. With everything going on, with the disease ravishing her body, she didn't want to face the universe. She certainly didn't think she had the energy to enjoy the endless party of being hosted by Quatre's young, twin sisters.

"Come on. Heero knows where you are. He's looking for you and he's angry about something. You don't really think you can escape him, holed up in your room?" Adriana had a point.

"Come hide in the markets with us. Put yourself in open view. He'll never come out of the shadows long enough to bother you."

Sarcasm aside, they were beginning to persuade Relena of the validity of their plan.

"Come out of your corner, kitty, kitty, and he'll be forced to give you some space."

"So, Lena. What will it be? Us? Or him?"

Relena hated the idea of leaving her room, but still, she couldn't help but grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

She didn't need the girls to tell her she'd been followed. She could sense him. She needn't have been informed he was angry, either. She knew. She folded her hands demurely, feeling the midnight blue eyes glaring at her from the shadows, sending chills down her spine, but she brushed it off with grace.

"Lena?" Adriana called as she and her sister ran down the hall to meet their guest. "Market?"

Relena smiled. "I would enjoy that," she answered, calmly. The market was the best idea they could have come up with. Heero had yet to show himself, but she knew it was coming. She'd sensed him following her all day. Getting out of the mansion was—frankly—ingenious.

"Iria has convinced Quatre to host a feast, tonight, in your honor," Ariel said. "We must go and find you _appropriate_ attire!"

Relena's eyes widened. She wanted to argue that a feast was not necessary, but by the look on the girl's face, she understood that she was just an excuse. Her eyes closed in a childlike smile, as she nodded in agreement. "I would be glad to enjoy dinner with you."

Relena shivered under his intense gaze as she followed the girls to the door. Touching the frame to steady herself, she glanced back at the shadows she felt watching her before she exited. Her eyebrows were knit, communicating her offense. With a frustrated sigh, she disappeared into the colony.

Heero's eyes lingered on the exit as it closed behind her.

"She knows you're here," a mature female voice commented. Iria stepped up next to him. The blonde woman was the oldest of her family, a kind doctor, bringing a comforting presence wherever she went. During his visits since the war, Iria had quickly grown fond of her brother's best friend and treated him like a member of her already large family. Quatre offered him friendship and a place to stay, but Iria made it feel like coming home.

"Hn."

"You will be coming to dinner." The statement left no room for argument. He would show himself to _her_.

His eyes narrowed.

"Tonight we celebrate our friends. You will be there." She turned to leave, placing a reassuring hand gently on his shoulder. "It's not a request."

He closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Iria?"

She stopped with her back still to him, awaiting the question.

"If your patient was ill—very ill—what would you say to make them leave their friends and return home for treatment?"

Iria smiled, looking back with sad eyes to convey understanding. "They say that laughter is the best medicine. Medical treatment, alone, is not enough for a person to fight a serious condition. They need a _will_ to fight. They need that support. The friends you would have her leave." She waited for a response that would never come. "You understand." Shaking her head she smiled tragically.

Heero opened his eyes, again, crossing his arms as she stared at the door. Iria agreed with Relena's choice, but he still wasn't convinced.

"But the ailment—"

"I understand your concern, but Relena needs the love—as well as the rest. Leave her be. It's only temporary, anyway."

:::

"It's called a 'bedlah'," Ariel said.

Relena's eyes widened at the skimpy traditional dancewear. "Where's the rest of it?"

The Arabian sisters laughed at her.

"It's just for special occasions. It'll be fine," Adriana stated.

"But look how much skin it will show!"

"Just try it on?" Ariel begged.

"But Heero will be there," Relena groaned.

"Yes! And that's exactly why you should wear it," Adriana answered. "We'll all wear one."

Relena shook her head.

"Just try it on, Lena?" Ariel was pleading now. "We just want to see how you'll look."

"You'll never convince me," Relena said, knowing well that she was outnumbered by very persistent twins.

:::

Heero had been sitting silently opposite Quatre for three hours. His slouched posture and melancholy expression would lead anyone to believe he was sulking. As far as Quatre was concerned, maybe he was, but more likely he was planning. Quatre knew Heero was going to face Relena tonight, and he was not optimistic enough to believe the Gundam hero was going to do so unarmed. He'd have something for every argument, and she had little chance of bringing down his guard.

When the shrill sound of female laughter carried into the west wing, the pilots made eye contact in a standoff. Reiterating his dominance in the domain, Quatre looked back at his paper before answering his friend's thoughts. "Don't even think about it."

Heero's nostrils flared. "Just let me speak to her."

"Not now. They just got back from shopping, and they'll need to be getting ready for dinner."

Heero cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't over estimate them. Women can take a long time getting ready for things, especially in groups."

"Hn."

There was another long moment of silence before Quatre gave his last word on the subject. "_If_ she will have you, you may speak to her briefly _during_ dinner or after, but not now; and you will not press the subject."

Heero turned away in silence, remaining patiently in the seat until Quatre stood and left. Out of respect for his ally's home, Heero waited in the office until dinner.

:::

The more Quatre sat with Heero, the more he felt the legitimacy of Heero's concerns. Oftentimes the stoic pilot was known for micromanaging and overprotecting the golden haired politician. Quatre knew Heero had Relena's interest at heart, but he couldn't help but feel that his admiration for her was taking more from her, emotionally, than it was giving. Considering the depth of their feelings for each other, Quatre watched the drama unravel before him, feeling what a shame their love life, or lack thereof, really was.

_Something's got to give, already,_ he thought as he reached his sisters' rooms.

From within he heard the squealing of giddy chatter and the soft laughter of happy young women. Sensing Relena's ease, alone, warmed his heart.

All of the girls tensed when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Each of the three girls sighed in relief at Quatre's voice.

"No!" Relena answered at the top of her lungs.

The twins burst out laughing and covered her mouth to fight her protests.

"Yes," Adriana shouted from the scuffle.

The girls pushed away from the guest, eying the intruder as the door came open.

Quatre should have been warned by the mischief in the twin's voices before he opened the door, but he was too preoccupied with Heero's anxieties. When his eyes fell on his longtime friend, his mouth fell open in shock, before he turned his gaze away, blushing deeply.

"Oh, my God." Relena unconsciously drew her closed fist up to her chest, bearing her worry in the open. "You hate it." Her face was twisted with concern, her cheeks flushing pink.

"No—no. You look—fine." Looking down and too his right, Quatre brought his left hand up, over his face, to massage his tense brow.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Quatre opened and closed his mouth, several times, looking for words. "It's just—"

He sighed, taking a large step back, into the hall. Still refusing to look _into_ the room, he checked up and down the corridors twice, listening intently at the nothingness around him. Once he was satisfied with his finding, he stepped blindly back into the room and closed the door securely be behind him.

Quatre slowly and forcibly pulled his hand back down to his side, looking no more at ease with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Relena, you look fine," he repeated.

"I knew it," she mumbled. "I look fat."

"Wha—?" He finally opened his eyes, again, looking at her in surprise. "No. Your shape is—perfect."

"Then it's my skin tone?"

His eyes seemed to widen with confusion.

"I'm too white," she said, looking even more horrified.

Quatre's shoulders dropped to show another level of perplexed shock. He shook his head. "No. Relena, you look—beautiful."

"Then why were you so upset?"

Quatre sighed. His initial reaction was stuck in her head, and now he'd have to be _completely_ honest to calm her. He glanced back at the door, again, locking it before stepping closer.

His sisters threw each other knowing looks in pure amusement.

He put his hands firmly on Relena shoulders, leaning back slightly as his eyes bore into hers. "Relena. I have always found you beautiful, but a moment ago I walked in on you wearing—this. I had never realized that you are so—hot."

Relena tightened her fist, as her eyes went wide and her cheeks tinted a slightly deeper red.

The troublesome twins broke into another giggle fit.

"Did you see him check the door?" Ariel squeaked.

"Of course," Quatre answered them, refusing to smile, himself. "I'm not blind and I'm certainly not dead, but I'm also not stupid—and that outfit is liable to get me killed."

The heat grew to Relena's cheeks as she shied away from him.

"Relena," he continued. "_If_ Heero tries to approach you, tonight, I'm afraid the conversation will end in you screaming his name—and _not_ because you're fighting."

Relena gasped, eyes bulging, as she collapsed onto the bed behind her. She looked at the ground, feeling swelteringly hot as her entire body finished its cycle, taking on the approximate color of your garden variety beet.

The twins hollered in amusement, and even Quatre laughed aloud at his own comment.

"Get out," Adriana choked as the girls threw themselves defensively between their completely embarrassed friend and her sarcastic aggressor.

"Hey, Relena," he called back almost calmly in the chaos. "Thanks for the sneak peek. If I had first seen you at dinner, I can't promise I'd have reacted any better, and then I _would_ be killed."

Relena's misty eyes finally made their way back to his face just before the door closed him out. When she saw his kindness, again, she broke into laughter, in spite of being the butt of the joke. After all, where's the shame in friends pointing out the thought of screaming Heero's name, especially when she'd given the matter so many hours of thought, herself?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

A/N: Sorry it's so long. It's a lot of visual.

* * *

><p>Quatre Winner had been back in his office for over an hour when Rashid came to escort them to the dining hall. The blond could barely keep the amused grin off of his face from the moment the larger, dark Arab announced the hour. Part of him was nervous about dinner, nearly as much as he knew Relena was, but most of him was stoked about seeing the look on his buddy's face when the former princess made her big reveal. Luckily for him and Rashid, the Maganac leader had also received a sneak peak at the blonde bombshell when he informed the women that dinner was nearly ready to be served. And so in forced silence, the two Arabs led the Japanese man down the stairs, fighting desperately not to smile or laugh aloud.<p>

And everything is funnier when you can't laugh.

The banquet hall had been redecorated to match the theme of the party. A large family of Middle Eastern descent was throwing a celebration for their friends. The lighting was a dim gold with candle light dancing on the classy decorations. Soft music greeted the ears with ancient serenade of wordless passion. Sheer curtains of vibrant reds, greens and golds were draped in layers across the walls, over the seating and from the ceilings and lighting. The classic European wooden table and chairs had been replaced with low couches and pillows in neutral sand and sage, built out from a particularly fluffy chocolate sofa, set opposite the hall's entrance.

The Gundam pilots and Rashid settled themselves into the setting of honor, in the mocha seating area. The Maganac members scattered throughout the room finally took their seats once the master of the home was comfortable. Immediately, half a dozen women came pouring into the room. Some carried platters of fruits and cheeses. Others came with beautiful antique goblets and jugs of red wine. Still more carried bushels of flowers to lay around the guests of the dinner, as well as the host. Heero and Quatre were presented with glasses, filled with a soft potency of alcohol, which they coupled with the hors d'oeuvre, awaiting their expected female company.

After several minutes of light conversation at the table, Heero's eyes narrowed in on a Winner sister hurrying to Abdul, a trusted Maganac officer, whispering something and then hurrying out. Abdul's eyes automatically followed his thought to the head of the household behind his black spectacles, before he apologetically approached.

"Master Quatre," the man greeted. "The ladies would like a word with you in the hallway, if it's not an interruption."

Quatre gave his warm and genuine smile. "Of course not, Abdul." Without another word he rose, nodded to his companions to stay, and followed his comrade across the room into the corridor.

A dozen blond women stood whispering and giggling, dressed in similar traditional dancewear, but one stood out as the friend. Quatre went straight to Relena, Adriana and Iria to see what the concern was.

"Relena's nervous, Baby Brother," Iria said. "Trying to get her to come with us is like trying to lead a mule to—anywhere."

Quatre laughed, meeting Relena's gaze. "You look beautiful. I told you that. Do you _really_ want more of my opinion after our last little talk?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"That's the _last_ thing I need," she mumbled blushing. "Do you think he'll notice?"

"Are you kidding?"

Relena pouted.

Quatre gently touched the delicate ink designs on her arms. "I didn't know you'd decided to do henna, Adriana," he said. "No wonder you're all late."

"She felt naked, I thought it might help," Adriana grinned.

Relena rolled her eyes, turning her back to the brother and eying him over her shoulder.

His eyes widened at the tattoo. "It's lovely, but I don't think it's the direction she wanted you to go."

His eyes met Adriana's mischievous smirk and he chuckled.

He turned back to Relena. "You look amazing, dear. Really."

"It's suggestive," she snipped.

Adriana hissed with laughter.

Quatre sighed. The design certainly led the eye directly down to one of her best assets. "So you're unsure?"

Relena looked coyly away.

Quatre chose not to respond, but popped his head out, calling for a server and sending her off with an order whispered in her ear. While he waited, he turned and scanned Relena methodically, pulling the outfit and tucking her hair, so she was flawless to the eyes. The waitress returned with a tray of golden glasses, one of which she handed to Quatre, full to the brim.

He passed the drink to Relena. She eyed the red wine nervously. "Really, I'm not—"

"Bottoms up," he pressed.

With a defeated sigh, she put the drink to her lips. As soon as she started to swallow, Quatre put his finger on the bottom, gently guiding it up, forcing her to down the entirety of the beverage at once. Once she'd finished it, she broke away, choking and laughing.

Quatre laughed, using his thumb to wipe the wine residue from the corners of her mouth. Relena's eyes were closed for the moment, while she smilingly found her breath, again. Before she knew what had happened, Quatre's fingers had slipped around the nap of her neck and pulled her to him. When his lips crashed onto hers, Relena's eyes came wide open and she squealed under the assault.

Heero and Rashid looked at each other with surprise as a roar of laughter burst out of the group of women they knew were just out sight in the hall, dying immediately back into shushing.

Quatre broke the kiss, allowing Relena very little space as he cupped her face and looked straight into her stunned, azure blue eyes. "You look beautiful. You taste good. Knock him dead, Lena."

Quatre turned on his heel and left without another word, and Iria was left to reestablish order. He met the stares of a very perplexed looking Rashid and Heero as he glided confidently back to the table. To see that his little surprise for Relena didn't get the best of him, he boldly wore the victorious smile over his own blush, casually licking his lips to remove any residue of her makeup, to prevent his dinner mates from asking.

All of the girls were now fighting to keep their noise level down, and Iria, who was closest to the guest, was in tears with her suppressed hysteria. "Ladies, ladies. Calm down," she sniggered. "We're going out there and we're _not_ going to make any harder on Lee. Stop laughing, now. Deep breaths."

The girls began to calm and Iria turned to the politician, reapplying lip gloss. "_Now_ are you ready?"

Relena let out a cleansing breath, feeling the warmth of the wine she's just chugged down on command. The sigh seemed to bring her flushed body temperature down at least five degrees. She reluctantly nodded.

"Just remember. Pay them no mind. You're healthier and more attractive that way." Iria held her head high and took the lead, allowing Relena to intentionally disappear into the middle of the crowd.

Heero was not surprised to see Quatre's many sisters in costume or to find that Relena was trying to duck from sight. Nonetheless, his eye zeroed in on the golden head among a whole family of sunny blondes. He could see that her hair was braided and decorated with jewelry, but because of how she'd hidden herself, that was all that he could make out from his vantage point.

Suddenly his attention was pulled to a girl pushing through the group. Adriana hurried past her sisters to the head table to make a seemingly important announcement.

"Gentlemen. Mr. Yuy," she announced, flirtatiously. "We apologize for our lack of punctuality. I'm afraid I must take the sole responsibility upon myself. It was a _pleasure_ to dabble in my favorite hobby, and I'm afraid I went a little over time in the decorating and drying of the inks." With that she grinned like a Cheshire cat and Quatre bowed his head, eying the other pilot. "I sincerely hope you will give me your honest opinions," she continued as she straightened her back and turned from them.

"Oh, Princess," she called into the group, gesturing for Relena's attention.

Relena heard her nickname and turned to find Adriana over in the one place she did not ever want to be. Before she had time to respond, Iria took her empty glass and firmly guided her out from the crowd. _Composure and dignity,_ Relena thought as she put one foot in front of the other, setting her poker face of steel.

Oblivious to Quatre, Iria and even Rashid's stare, Heero's eyes widened and he shifted in his seat as Relena came into view. Very slowly he straightened, placing his goblet down on the table in front of him, as his eyes narrowed, studying her appearance.

Soft, small, porcelain feet stood bare before him, tiny toes painted gold and decorated with black reeds across the nails. Slender ankles were carefully structured by the gods, smoothly angling out to the calf. The silvered cream, airy, silk cloth danced around the fine detail of her lean knees, hanging from perfect, rounded hips, hugging low on her bone with gold stitching and jeweled detail. Heero had seen her barefoot in a skirt before, but the sultry feel of the outfit carried the eyes up, further, where he found bare, pink skin, dimpled in the low center with a belly button piercing that cradled the top diamond of a small piece that dangled low on her feminine curve. Heero unconsciously swallowed, allowing himself to take in the way the delicately thin cloth barely hid the detailed shape each breast and nipple from the roaming eye, accessorized still more by the gold embroidery, fine metals and stones that hung around and atop them, smoothly leading out the pieces of sleeve that hung off of her shoulders beautiful.

That's where he finally saw the reason Relena had been dragged into his presence. Henna designs curved, twisted and branched down her nearly naked arms, decorating her skin in minute detail. Here and there the raven black ink was touched with gold paint to make her skin shimmer like it, too, was encrusted with fine stones. He scanned the designs down and back up her arms and she folded them in front of her, comparing each drawing to its sister, before looking up to her face. True to the theme, the sisters had played up Relena's face with a soft, creamy shimmer all over and a dark, golden smoky eye design over ebony lashes. Relena's honey hair, which he had already noticed, was pulled up, away from her appetizingly long neck, and braided messily into an intricate design, in which their lay still more matching metals and jewelry.

Several quiet seconds passed when Heero met Relena's gaze, again. He fought to maintain control over his statuesque feature, giving even the princess, the one person he was closest to, the impression that he was angry. Relena swallowed under the pressure of his heavy stare. She hardened her eyes, also, fighting the feeling of pure vulnerability she felt, finding herself so naked in front of him.

Finally he turned his eyes back to Adriana and nodded slightly. "Your lines seem—steady."

Adriana smiled at the compliment. "That's not even the hard part," she said.

It was the only warning Relena had before the small, cold hands gripped her shoulders and turned her 180 degrees.

The politician yelped in surprise, blushing, and Heero shifted uncomfortably, again. The black design started thin at the nap of her neck and vined its way down her spine, flaring out over her hip bone. Suddenly, Heero realized the purpose of the design as his entire consciousness was captured by the beautiful image of Relena's ass in layers of silver silk and gold stitching. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd noticed her rear, as he was very attracted to all of her, but in the skimpy outfit, he wasn't sure he could force himself to look away. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Desperately, he forced himself to close his eyes. "It's," he started softly, before clearing his throat to gain the sound of confidence. "It's lovely, Adriana. My compliments." He characteristically followed his kind words, meeting her eyes with a threatening glare.

The Winner sister was unmoved by his attempt at intimidation. It was obvious she had won. She smirked. "Thank you," she said haughtily, bowing before she turned to leave.

Relena opted not to look back as she tried to glide back to the dance floor. In one quick, fluid motion, Heero leapt from the couch, wrapping a hand firmly around her wrist to stop her. Without waiting for her to face him, Heero whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful," he assured her.

Surprise was etched on her face as she turned back to him. His eyes were soft and genuine and the confession. Without another word, he let her go and settled onto the couch.

The compliment didn't fall on deaf ears as the blushing guest disappeared back into the group of women. She did, however, fail Iria's advice, noting his intense stare on her the rest of the night. She couldn't shake the feeling that the disease was still on his mind. Her anxiety continued to climb throughout the courses of dinner, until she'd wound herself so tight, she could barely breathe.

Finally giving in to the need to hide her anxiety attack, Relena tried to slip out, unnoticed, before dessert ever made it to the tables.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

A/N: I know, I know. I'm the world's most impatient woman. I really will make you wait for the next chapter, though. For real, this time. (Yes, I know I already said that.) In the mean time, enjoy your truncated citrus. ^_^

* * *

><p>Relena's retreat to her room didn't go as smoothly as planned. She did not hear the careful footsteps of the shadow that followed her, but his presence was too familiar and too strong to ignore. She stopped mere paces from her door and waited in the silence.<p>

He gave no indication that he would start the confrontation, but she could feel his powerful blue eyes glaring at her.

"Heero," she whispered in a tone laced with bitter anger.

He gave no response.

"You didn't come to ask about the outfit."

She could feel his frustration.

"I'm sick of this," she sighed, dropping her head in defeat. "I don't care what you think. I don't care if you announce it to the world. You will not change my mind." There was a contemplative pause. "I need this," she mumbled under her breath.

She could feel him drawing closer, studying her. She unconsciously straightened, rolling her shoulders back in defiance, as she balled a fist in front of her chest.

"I won't go back with you. Not yet."

"Why?" His growl was so close that the hair on her neck stood at attention.

Her eyes fluttered as she exhaled. "I will not die alone." A single tear escaped her eye, running the black mascara and eye shadow the Winner sisters had colored her with.

Heero's sigh blew at the baby soft hairs behind her ear, erupting her entire left side in goose bumps. Like a domino effect, her body shivered, defending itself with still more stubborn ripples of texture across her. The effect traveled all the way down her spine, covering her torso in tiny bumps of nerves, so even her nipples pebbled at his closeness.

Heero's eyes followed the earthquake, intrigued at her body's reaction to him, but he brushed the thought away.

She wanted to step away, but a strong left hand wrapped firmly around her own left elbow, forcing her to turn and face him. The bedlah she had been given, with a thin silk cover for her breast, did nothing, now, for her nerves. Relena trembled as their eyes met. She felt naked in front of him, again.

"Please?" He whispered.

Relena's eyes widened. Not many times had she heard that word on his lips. Heero did not show much interest or emotions for nearly anything, but to someone who knew him so well, he was begging. Why did he feel so strongly?

As though reading her mind, he swallowed hard, allowing his confession to out, answering her doubts. "I can't lose you."

Relena's breath caught. She wanted to believe he meant to keep her because she was his best friend, but something didn't allow for the illusion. The trembling in her body increased as she noticed that, in spite of his proximity, Heero Yuy was moving closer to her. She surrendered, closing her eyes in submission, as a mysterious warm, tugging sensation began in her lower abdomen.

When his lips brushed hers the first time, it was so light it felt as though he'd intended to tickle her. The corners of her mouth pulled up to a smile at the sensation, but sank back into a hungry, relaxed state when she felt him touch her, again.

His kiss was hesitant, and almost nervous. The sense of his silent plea only added to her arousal. Even her sigh shook as it puffed across his lower lip.

The feel of her compliance incited a small grin from him as he carefully pressed his lips on hers with a newfound confidence. He carefully sucked her bottom lip, at first, tasting what was left of the strawberry gloss Iria had put on her before dinner and the wine she'd been drinking lacing the soft moisture within.

The hand he'd turned her with released her arm, trailing gingerly down, across her flat stomach, over the dangling belly ring, until he gripped her right hip, pulling her closer to him. Relena hissed into his mouth at the sensation of her hardened nipples scraping against his chest as he guided her body. She could feel everything through the thin scrap on her breasts, and she was certain he could, too. Her hands found their way up to his shoulders, gripping him for support. The sound she'd made opened her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen softly.

She could taste him, now. The taste and texture of his mouth left her wanting for more. Her body shivered, again, with the hunger as her own tongue began to roam his lips, matching him nip for nip. The slight pull of their suction stopped when their tongues finally crossed paths, caressing each other intimately. Both of them held their breath anxiously, feeling this new sensation as they danced. The feel of the silky, soft and wet kiss seemed to make time stand still.

Heero's hand unconsciously slid off of her hip, spreading across the design on the small of her back, pulling her still closer. When Relena finally took another breath, her desire amplified. The gentle pull in her belly was becoming a furnace. A raging fire that fevered her whole body. The hunger for more of his sweet taste tightened in her jaw, making her want to bite down on him. Her shaking hands trailed higher up his frame. One rested firmly on his neck, her nails digging slightly into the tender skin, as the other went higher, massaging its way through his messy brown hair.

The silent request did not fall on deaf ears. Heero's free hand rose from his side, tangling itself into her soft golden braids, the hand on her back wrapping further around her tiny frame and pulling her even more, as his lips pressed bruisingly against hers.

Finally, he'd pushed her to her breaking point. Not to be upstaged, Relena let go, her teeth scraping much more vigorously against his lips as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. The kiss no longer felt like a soft dance, but a fight as each mouth fought for dominance. The arm that had engulfed her dropped, intentionally, just enough to allow his wanting hand to cup her ass as he drew her to him.

Relena was suddenly taken by the sensation of falling, and then gasped as her back slammed into the door behind her. When Heero pressed her against the barrier, his hip flattened against hers, giving her no ambiguity in his intentions. His readiness was against the heat in her belly, begging her to push him just a little further.

Rising to the challenge, Relena's right hand released him, twisting against the door, feeling blindly around, as though looking for support. Her heavy eyes opened only slightly in victory, when she found what she was looking for. Her hand unlatched the entrance.

Relena stumbled backward, still flush against Heero's body, until they toppled onto the bed. Immediately, both of her hands found their way under her, supporting her weight and some of his as the dragged her body toward the pillows. Without thought or breaking the kiss, Heero kept pace, caging her in, under him, as her head finally found the soft, down cushions.

Now able to relax on her back, her head supported, Relena's hands were free to work. Without inhibition, her greedy fingers found their way to the hem of his shirt, tearing it free from the belt of his pants and pulling it up his rippling back, until it came over his head, finally breaking the kiss.

Taking his cue from her, Heero accepted the break and reunited their bodies with his hungry lips at her jaw line, trailing up until he'd taken her earlobe between his teeth. Relena gasped as he enjoyed the feel of the soft piece of flesh on his tongue, sucking at it and allowing shallow puffs of air to cool it, sending a new strain of goose bumps down her skin.

"Heero," she pleaded in a strangled cry. He understood the request, and was happy to finally oblige.

:::

Heero caught his breath, first, realizing that his lover was shivering underneath him, still unable to speak, let alone move. Sweat dripped liberally from his brow as his eyes met hers, offering pure adoration and comfort before he reluctantly pulled away. He looked down over her with a softness that only _she_ could ever see in his normally emotionless expression. Relena gasped at the sensation of loss as he fell away from her, but quickly found him at her back, wrapping her in his warm embrace as he covered them both with a blanket. Slowly the shivering came to a stop in his strong arms.

"Heero," she whispered through a veil of exhaustion.

"Shhh," he answered, pressing his lips against the crown of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she sighed, drifting into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Relena awoke to the sensation of lips and teeth nibbling at the tender skin behind her ear. His breath was slow, but controlled. There was no question of the consciousness of the aggressor. Now and then his sigh would come out with a slight underlying growl, heating up her belly, again. Before she could piece together her late night memories or open her eyes to search her surroundings, she knew.

"Heero," she breathed.

He growled more openly in response to her voice.

Her body responded to his perfectly, starting with a warm squirming against his naked frame and ending with an explosive orgasm in his protective embrace.

Drenched in sweat and other, less familiar, juices, she turned in his arms, laying her head on his chest. As her eyes refocused after the morning activities, she found herself smiling up at him, studying how much more vulnerable he looked in the early morning light than she had ever seen, before. He was almost smiling, his eyes glassed over as he looked at nothing. Perhaps he was even deep in thought, or perhaps he was just catching his breath and thinking about nothing at all.

"Why now?"

He blinked several times before he looked down at her. His brows furrowed slightly, hinting at a frown. "Because the longer you wait to get treated, the more it will progress. Every day is an added risk," he answered.

Relena still did _not_ want to talk about the disease, but she couldn't help burying her face under his arm and laughing. "No," she shook her head. Her eyes sparkled with amusement when she met his gaze, again. "I mean—us. Why now?"

He blinked at her, registering the change in subject.

"Surely you didn't _just_ realize you were attracted to me, last night."

"I'm not attracted to you," he answered sternly, looking back up at the ceiling. "That's a gross understatement."

Relena rolled her eyes. "I love you, too," she mumbled, dropping her head back onto the crux of his shoulder.

There were several moments of silence before he spoke, again. "I'm not your type."

Relena gave the far wall a puzzled look and a sigh. "My type? The type that comes after me? Or the type I'm looking for?"

He gave no response.

Relena inhaled deeply, pulling herself up, onto her elbows, so she could look down at him.

He rolled his eyes to stare into hers.

Relena took her time explaining her perspective, to see that he understood. "You are brave. Kind. Quiet. Stoic, even. You're strong, but gentle. You have integrity. You honor me, and respect me. You are my hero. My champion." She smiled at the silliness of the ancient phrase on her lips. "You're the person I trust most, and the only one I'm attracted to." She finally looked away, thoughtfully with another, much less melancholy sigh. "You're the only one who's my type."

He answered her with silence, never shifting or looking away.

"If I accepted anything less, last night would have hurt a lot less," Relena jabbed, as an afterthought.

Heero grinned ever so slightly at the rush of male pride that ran through him, again. He'd been first at many things, but he'd gladly have given them up for a chance to be hers. A sudden wave of anxiety hit him, as he sank into a pensive frown. "I didn't want to let you down. I didn't want to risk failing your—expectations."

She looked into his eyes, her own emitting untarnished love. As she ran her fingers through his unruly hair, she smiled softly, shaking her head. "I only expect you to be you."

He blinked, looking away.

After a moment of heavy quiet she asked, "Why did you change your mind?"

He took another several seconds to answer her. "You're worth the risk. I know that, now."

She could feel his emotions, like a rock falling hard in the pit of her stomach. The disease—the helplessness—scared him. He didn't want to lose her—but if he had to, he was damn well going to try to make her happy, first. With another tired sigh, she slowly relaxed on top of him. She felt his arms tighten around her, but he said nothing. He found enough comfort in just the touch.

They both drank in the safe and intimate time—finally alone and unguarded, together.

:::

"Where are you two going?" Iria demanded, as she caught sight of the twins hurrying down the east wing toward Relena's quarters.

"Relena didn't make it to breakfast," Adriana pointed out as they turned to face her.

"We just wanted to check on her," Ariel added.

Iria stopped and crossed her arms, studying them. Clearly they were up to mischief, though probably nothing more than a few harassing jokes. "Maybe she needs her rest," she said.

"She didn't seem terribly happy when she left," Ariel pointed out.

"Yeah. She'd stopped smiling and gotten so quiet. We're just concerned," Adriana said.

Before Iria could answer, Ariel made a B-line for Relena's door. "Relena?" She called as she tapped on it. Without waiting for a response, she swung the door open and stared into the room, bewildered.

Adriana caught up, looking over her twin's shoulder.

The bed was empty. The layers of covers were twisted and tumbling off the far side, but no one could be seen. They heard Relena breathing unevenly and coughing lightly, but they couldn't tell if she was trying to suppress laughter or if she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" Adriana asked, starting toward where their friend was.

"I'm fine!" Relena shouted, suddenly, throwing a hand up as a sign for the intruders to stop.

Adriana and Ariel both froze on command as Iria came to the doorway behind them.

"I'm fine," Relena repeated. "I just—fell off the bed."

"Are you okay?" Iria asked in a concerned voice, starting into the room.

"Yeah," Relena answered. She fluffed her tangled hair with one hand, hugging a sheet to her naked body with the other as she sat erect, facing the nightstand. "I slept naked," she admitted, turning her face to them with a blush.

The girls eyed the unclothed skin of her shoulders and smiled. "Oh," Adriana said, taking one step back to communicate retreat. "You slept on the floor—face down?"

"It's feasible," Relena responded, shakily.

Ariel slowly began backing out of the room, while changing the subject. "Hey. Did you hear Heero leave, this morning?"

Relena felt her ears heating up. She cleared her throat. "Was he not at breakfast?"

Heero narrowed his eyes, looking up at her in amusement.

"No. Brother was asking if we'd seen him, and we thought we'd ask you," Adriana said.

"After all," Ariel called from just inside the door, now. "He took off after you, last night. We were sure you two were going to kill each other."

Iria shook her head. "Ladies," she whispered, reminding them of their manners.

Relena blushed still more. "We didn't fight," she answered.

"Did he say anything about his plans for today?" Adriana pressed.

Relena shook her head, desperately fighting the urge to look down at the bronze skin beneath her. She could feel him watching her—memorizing her responses. "Is he not in his room?"

Ariel crossed the hall, knocking loudly on the door before opening it. "Nothing," she pouted.

"Ariel!" Iria scolded her. "What if he was in there?"

"I suppose he would have been annoyed," Ariel smirked.

"What if he was _naked_?" Adriana clarified for their older sister.

"Lucky me," Ariel mumbled, allowing herself a lecherous, toothy grin.

Relena hid her face in her free hand, afraid to look at _anyone_, now.

Iria's eyes nonchalantly wandered the room, noting a piece of clothing that seemed out of place. As she studied it, through her sisters' fiendish conversation she realized that the most out of place thing about it was that it wasn't Relena's at all, but a man's shirt. The shirt Heero had on the night before. Her eyes widened when she made the connection to the naked, blushing girl, politely riding out the incredibly awkward conversation.

"Ladies," Iria announced, loudly, silencing both of her sisters midsentence. "Why don't we all step _out_ of the room and give Miss Relena some privacy to get dressed. Quatre _is_ looking forward to spending the day with her, after all, and that will never happen if you two never leave."

The girls bowed their heads in compliance, tossing small waves back to the guest as they disappeared down the hall.

"Thank you, Iria," Relena said softly. "You have _no idea_ how much it means to me."

Iria's eyes narrowed in a mischievous smile. "Oh—I can imagine," she answered. She turned her back, glancing over her shoulder at Relena, with one hand on the doorknob. "And, by the way, if you should _happen_ to run into Mr. Yuy, today—" She indicated the clothing pile with her eyes, allowing Relena to follow. Relena grew pale, looking back up at the elder woman. "—Do tell him that Quatre's invitation is for _him_, as well. I do _hope_ we will see him, also."

Relena nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

Iria sighed. "I'll hold _both_ of you to that," she said softly, closing the door behind her.

Relena dropped her head, finally looking at Heero.

He pulled her to him, chuckling softly at her expense. "You are an amazing liar," he accused.

"I didn't lie. I simply distracted from the truth."

"Semantics," he whispered in his deep, dark tone, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Iria knows."

"Hn."

"Do you think she'll say anything?"

He was quiet another moment. "Is this a secret?"

Relena took a few seconds to make out how she felt about the ordeal. "I guess I just thought—" She sighed. "I don't want it to be," she confessed. "I have too many of those, already."

He nodded.

"I'm not ready to talk about losing my virginity, though," she admitted.

He smiled, tightening his embrace, again. "You're the boss," he said quietly.

Relena nuzzled her face into his neck, taking in his scent.

"There's just one problem," she whispered.

"Hn?"

She laughed weakly, mumbling, "I don't think I can walk straight."

Heero looked into her eyes, smiling proudly, just for her, before she melted back into him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"Oh," Quatre said, as he paced across the foyer back to his eldest sister. "Did you ever find out where Heero was? I know things have been—less than pleasant between them, and I was hoping to get them to _both_ join me, today."

"I understand, dear brother. I did not see him, myself, but I suspected Relena may have a means to contact him, so I passed the message on through—"

"Miss Relena," Quatre interrupted as the golden blonde princess descended the stairwell. Heero followed her one pace behind, distant but attentive as ever. "We were just discussing you two," he said, gesturing toward Iria.

Iria noted the slight flush and panic in Relena's face. "More accurately, Quatre was asking if I'd gotten a message to Heero about our outing today, and I told him I asked you to pass it on, if you could." She looked over Relena's shoulder. "I see you were successful," she said, as if surprised.

Relena smiled, releasing a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. Heero, who was passing Relena to reach the landing, first, glanced back with the slightest smirk in his eyes.

"Isn't that what I said?" Quatre mumbled in a hushed tone.

"You sounded like we were gossiping," she answered in a harsh whisper.

"Ah," he said more loudly, smiling back at the couple, which was watching them intently. He blushed slightly, shrugging off his wording fumble. "Shall we?" He said, leading them to the door.

Heero's behavior throughout the day held Quatre's attention. He was a perfect gentleman to his long time potential interest. He always allowed her to go before him, maintained eye contact whenever they crossed paths, even longer so than Quatre had ever felt comfortable doing, opened doors and made hushed polite conversation. At one point, the blond man noticed he even caught her attention, guiding her with the most delicate touch on her lower back. These signs at anyone else's hands may have seemed less that romantic, but to Quatre, who had known both of them well for many years, it almost looked like they were on a _date_.

As the hour approached noon, Relena found the scents of the colony streets enticing. She looked from vendor to vendor, silently wondering what the plan would be for lunch. Quatre was occupied with the tasks at hand, but Heero's mind was intent on the former princess. He watched what captured her attention and with the slightest outward gesture to hunger pain, he was offering his services.

"Helena's has the best Gyros in the Earth Sphere," he said stoically, seeming almost disinterested as he read her mind.

Relena turned her gaze to him, only to find his back to her.

"Trust me. I've looked," he finished, sensing her scrutiny.

She smiled warmly, as he slowly turned to face her.

Quatre shook hands with the citizen he had been speaking with and turned back to his guests. He counted the seconds as he observed them standing there, looking into each other's eyes in a way that felt—inappropriate—to watch. Surely, he was seeing a very intimate moment.

"What _happened_ last night?" He whispered.

Iria, who was standing next to him, set down a small hand painted porcelain kitten and glanced back. "Not sure," she lied. "But it looks like we should just let it play out, for now. Don't you agree, little brother?"

Quatre looked up at her and smiled with a curt nod.

Heero placed on hand firmly on Relena's shoulder, nearly frowning with a silent promise, before turning from her to find Quatre. The two sets of people congregated in the middle of the square to discuss the plan. "I'm going to grab Relena something from Helena's. Are you two interested?"

"I'll come with you," Iria said, giving her brother a knowing look. "Quatre can stay and look after Lee."

Heero nodded at Quatre, accepting the help as they walked off to get meal.

Quatre held out an elbow for Relena to lean on in the midday air. She graciously accepted the gesture, laying her head lovingly on his shoulder, as they began to stroll. Relena's behavior toward Quatre had become very comfortable, since they became friends. One might have seen it as romantic, had they not known the pair, but she was no different toward him than his sisters ever were, always invading the personal space with soft and loving gestures.

"I see you and Heero have decided to put your differences aside," he began.

Relena's expression glowed. "We don't agree on the—matter, but we've agreed not to fight about it."

"Well, I suppose that helps. Is the issue an important one?"

"Yes," she sighed, feeling the sinking in her chest. "And Heero's right," she admitted. "But it's personal, and it's my decision—and it will just _have_ to wait."

Quatre curled his lips in, with a tight, half smile. "I see," he said, gently patting the hand that was wrapped around his arm.

They walked silently for several more minutes, simply watching the people as they passed. Soon they found themselves approaching Helena's Gyro cart. Relena's stomach growled loudly, and Quatre laughed.

"_That's _how you spell gyros?" Relena asked. "I always thought it would be spelled 'E-u-r-o'."

"Yes," Quatre smiled. "Many people read it 'jai-roes' or 'guy-roes'."

When he saw Heero and Iria approaching, he put one last private word in.

"I know he has your best interest at heart, Relena," he said. "Please, don't be stubborn for too long. Do what's right for you. That's all any of us would ever ask for."

With that, he released her, guiding her gently toward Heero, making affirming eye contact with the allied pilot. Heero nodded, offering Relena the pita wrapped lamb to satisfy her hunger. When Heero turned his eyes back on her, his lingering gaze was not unnoticed by his closest friends.

Relena didn't hesitate in digging into the messy wrap, but even her hunger stood at attention for the wave of flavors that captured her senses. The flatbread was warm, chewy and buttery. The savory lamb meat had just a bite of spice, and was perfectly dressed with the fresh cucumber flavor of tzatziki sauce. "Oh, my God," she mumbled, wiping cream from the corners of her mouth and stingily licking it from her fingers. "It's like an orgasm."

Heero tactfully looked away, schooling his face in indifference.

"Like you would know anything about _that_," Quatre scoffed.

Iria promptly choked on her meal, looking up to Relena through tears.

The princess froze, staring wide eyed at Quatre, then shooting a scolding look at his sister, who was fighting back laughter. "Stop it, Iria!" She chided.

Iria shook her head. "I didn't say anything! That's was _all_ you, babe."

Relena dropped her head, her face flushing a deep red as she shook off the embarrassment. "I've never had a gyro, before," she muttered, trying to explain away the humiliating comment.

Quatre raised both eyebrows. "You've been missing out," he commented.

"I've missed out on a lot of things," she pouted, starting to sink into herself.

Relena's mind was brought back by the slightest touch on her arm. She looked up to find Heero searching her eyes. She answered him with a reassuring nod, and then turned back to the conversation at hand.

"So, is this really the best?"

"I've only been a few different colonies, and never Earth, so I'm not the expert," Iria answered.

"I've traveled, more, but haven't found anything, myself," Quatre added. "Then, again, if Heero said it's the best food, it _is_ the best food. He's the expert."

Relena looked back to her lover, puzzled.

Without a hint of emotion he piped in, "Best in the Universe. I'm sure of it."

"I suppose he would know," said Iria. "Heero's been _everywhere_. Twice."

"Three times," he added dryly, inciting a chorus of chuckles from the group.

Quatre watched Relena wolfing down the remainder of her lunch with amusement. "I can't believe you've never had a gyro," he commented. "Next thing you know, you'll tell me you've never had burritos made fresh in Mexico with hand tossed tortillas or yakisoba from a street vender in Japan."

Relena looked guiltily up at him, as she licked her fingers clean.

"Oh, Allah," he sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead.

Relena's head dropped, again, to avoid looking at him.

"But you travel all the time," Iria stated in confusion.

"Yeah," Relena answered softly. "But I go from place to place to _work_. I don't really get out much, in spite of the locations of my travels. I'm a politician, not a vagabond."

Heero grimaced disapprovingly.

"Heero!" Relena exclaimed, fumbling for words. "I didn't mean—"

"Hn." He turned and looked away, giving only the slightest glimmer of humor in his eyes to calm her.

Relena sighed, still more frustrated by the foot in her mouth.

"Well, not everyone's as free living as 'Mr. Wanderlust', over here," Iria quipped, to take the heat off of her younger friend.

Heero's eyes seemed to smile when they met the doctor's, though the rest of his features remained stone still.

"Relena," Quatre said softly. "You really should get around, more. You have no idea what you've been missing."

"I wish I could," she whispered.

Heero's eyebrows knit, deep in thought as he looked on her silently. She was looking down at her feet, trying to hide the sadness in her face, as she crossed her arms in front of her. Heaving another defeated sigh, her shoulder sank more as she accepted the fate that seemed to be in store for her.

"Then you should," he heard himself say.

Relena froze, as if startled by the statement. She slowly looked up at him, bewildered by his suggestion.

He wasn't entirely sure why he'd said it, either. He wanted her to return to Earth, to see the doctors and to combat the sickness head on; but something about seeing her standing there, looking so melancholy, had entranced him. He was at her command. "I'll take you," he said softly.

Relena swallowed, blinking at him, as though his image might blow away in a breeze at any moment.

"I have an—affinity—for food. I would be honored to introduce you to the best your people have to offer."

Relena smiled, laughing nervously. Was he _joking_? "But Heero—"

"If it's what you want, Relena, you should do it." His words were final. He knew he'd regret them, but he had to show her that he meant to see her happy, even if it meant putting her wishes above her health.

Relena slowly let a smile invade her visage, glowing warmly at him. She nodded, trying to fight her excitement. She was going to actually take a vacation—_with_ Heero. "Can we just make one more stop," she asked. "Before we go back to Earth?"

His face was stern, again, when he nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: So, on a side note, this whole project got me to thinking about volunteering for fundraisers and whatnot, and BEHOLD the opportunity presents itself. My husband's commander is going to be walking the 5k with me in April for Komen's Race for the Cure. I'm super stoked. (Granted, our lazy butts are walking, but we're still raising funds and getting out there.) It's small, but each person makes a difference. Wish me luck!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

A/N: This chapter was probably the most fun to write because I based these scenes off of actual moments in my day-to-day life as the SAHM of a 28 month old. In fact, I had my baby come in and repeat the lines (he would normally say) for me, so I could _try_ to get the spelling right. In other words, these are really things he says and does, so if you find it cute, I'll take it as a compliment, and if you think he's obnoxious, he really does get that from his dad. =D

* * *

><p>"Please," Hilde pleaded, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and massaging her temples firmly. "Just. Eat. Your. Breakfast."<p>

"Behfuss?"

"Yes. Eat it. Now."

The boy wrinkled his brow. "I wah pamaha! Iss uhtare," he pointed to the top of the fridge.

"Banana? No. You have eggs."

"No! I no wah ess! I wah pamaha."

Hilde groaned. "I said no. You need more protein in your di—"

She was cut off by an unexpected knock at the door. She sighed.

"You stay," she warned in a stern tone, walking away from the child at the table. "Yes ma'am?"

"Nesh mam, Mama."

As she disappeared around the corner, he called for the dog. "Missi Eeb? Eah!" The dog scurried over, dancing on her back paws as he dropped the scrambled eggs to her, one small handful at a time.

"Coming," Hilde called ahead of herself and she hurried down the hall. She pushed her blue-black bangs out of her face, thanking God she'd kept her hair short. She knew that her face, her big blue eyes, showed only the strain of childrearing on this, coffeeless, morning, and not the joy. Hopefully the impression she made on her visitor wouldn't matter; or perhaps they'd understand from raising their own little angels.

"Maxwell resid—" Her voice trailed off as she pulled the door open.

Relena cocked her head, happily meeting her girlfriend's gaze with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Heero stood half a pace over her right shoulder, arms folded across his chest, scowling at the hostess.

"Oh, my God," Hilde squealed in excitement, hurrying to open the screen door. She threw her arms around a surprised and unprepared looking Relena before leaning up on her tiptoes and planting an unwanted kiss on Heero's cheek. "We weren't expecting you! I can't believe you're—"

Suddenly a thought winded its way through Hilde's mind and she began to panic. "Oh, my God," she said, again, in a dark, nervous tone, bringing her fingertips to her lip. "What are you doing here? Together?"

Relena's surprise melted away and she broke into a girlish giggle. "Just visiting," she answered. "Really."

"Oh," Hilde replied, clearly relieved. "Okay. Well, come in!"

The young mother bit her lip, turning into the home to find a messy little boy standing halfway down the hall taking in the conversation. The toddler had his spoon in one hand and nothing but food residue in the other. His curly brown hair was matted around his perfectly round head, as big, violet, mischievous eyes studied his guests. His oversized grey t-shirt hung to his hip bone, allowing his visitors a clear view of exactly what he was _not_ hiding in a diaper or pair of underpants.

When Relena caught sight of the boy, she sniggered, and Hilde brought her palm dramatically up to her forehead, making a loud smacking sound. "_Where_ is your underwear?"

"I nee uh-whai-oh."

"I can see that."

"I peepee. I go pahee."

Before she could respond, he turned and ran for the bathroom, pounding his chunky, bare feet hard on the wooden floors.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to her guests as she skulked down the hall to the kitchen. As she had expected, there was a small pair of cartoon decorated, boys' underpants lying near the doorway, drenched in urine. She shook her head as she picked them up by the elastic rim and started for the laundry room. "I'm sorry," she repeated, as she stepped around Relena, who'd followed her through the house. "He is mostly potty trained, I swear. Sometimes he just chooses not to go."

Relena smiled warmly. "It's fine," she replied, clearly amused by the situation at hand.

Hilde walked back into the kitchen with a disinfectant spray in hand, and grabbed some paper towels from a roll, stored on a baker's rack by the entryway. As she squatted to clean up the residue, she glanced at the dog sitting under the table. "Mississippi Eve?" The dachshund looked particularly guilty when Hilde's eyes turned on her. Hilde closed her eyes, again, and sighed, standing to observe the tabletop with the soiled rag in hand. Sure enough, the plate of eggs was clean, and she knew instantly that her son hadn't, in fact, eaten breakfast.

Relena and Hilde both turned when they heard the boy's voice making an announcement as he came out of the bathroom. "Yay," he shouted. "I go pahee. Gooh shobb!"

Hilde only had to force her tired smile a little bit, to offer the praise he needed. She clapped her hands lightly and replied, "Good job, Jordan."

"I washo hans?"

Relena understood the request and placed her hand gently on her best friend's arm to assure her that she was willing to handle the task. With a few short strides, the boy's godmother had swept him up and was holding him over the sink, allowing him to rub his hands together under warm, running water. She laughed giddily as she placed him on the floor and watched the energetic little devil run off.

Looking around she noted Hilde standing over the sink, washing the breakfast dishes. She leaned elegantly straight in the doorway, folding her hands over her elbows as she waited for her dear friend to finish her ritual. Something about just being in this house, as busy as it was, gave her great joy. She felt stronger, already.

Her mind wandered back to the ornery little child and it put a deep and genuine smile on her face. Exhausting as he seemed to be, the idea of having a son or daughter to love and teach just warmed her heart.

And then a cold wave of doubt ran through her body. If she was forced to undergo chemotherapy or radiation, which she probably would be, would that mean she couldn't have children anymore? She was already increasing her risks substantially, taking these few months. Waiting out a pregnancy was impossible.

Her sad eyes glanced longingly down the hall to the opening of the parlor that Heero had disappeared into, when they first came in. Would she never make him a father? He, of all people, deserved to be a father. That kind heart should never be put to waste. She smiled sadly, picturing him meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time. He would be a gentle, but firm father.

_He would,_ she thought as a frown marred her face.

"What's wrong, babes?"

Relena turned back to Hilde, startled. She's been so entranced in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the water had stopped running and the smaller girl had walked up next to her, wringing her hands dry in a kitchen towel.

"Oh," Relena said in an amused tone. "Nothing. I was just thinking about work." She gave her friend a fake smile to seal the lie.

If Hilde saw through it, she chose not to say anything. She just nodded and led Relena to the parlor where Heero was standing silently, watching Jordan play with cars on the floor.

"Haiyo, I nee do geh cars," Jordan said, looking up at his godfather for approval.

Heero smirked slightly, nodding at the boy.

"Did he just _smile_?" Hilde whispered.

Heero's gaze darted to her threateningly.

"Shhh," Relena responded. "Pretend not to notice." She gave a full, genuine smile as the girls fell into a soft giggle at Relena's soldier's expense.

Hilde took a deep breath, changing the subject. "So," she said loudly, looking back and forth between her best friend and her husband's. "We only have one guest room. Who's sleeping on the couch?"

Heero's eyebrows lowered minutely for a split second, before he raised one to silently question Relena on how she wanted to handle this. Relena nodded to him, then turned to Hilde, wrapping her slender fingers around her arm and leading her toward the guest room.

"Well, really, hon," she smiled as her voice cracked slightly with giddy excitement. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Relena glanced over her shoulder, down the hall to make sure Heero wasn't going to change his mind on leaving the matter in her hands. She was relieved to see nothing. She already had a big enough secret and didn't want Heero to be another.

The girls sank onto the bed with Hilde eying her curiously. "Well?" She asked.

"Well," Relena said slowly. "Things have _changed_."

"Changed how?"

"Um—no one has to sleep on the couch?"

Hilde cocked an eyebrow. "You're both going to stay here?"

Relena nodded.

"In this bed?"

She shook her head, again.

"Together?"

Relena grinned, blushing with embarrassment.

Hilde's eyes bulged. "OH, MY GOD!" She screamed.

Relena threw her hands up, gesturing with her words. "Shhhh! Calm down," she laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Hilde's voice dropped to a loud, strained whisper. "How can I be calm? We've been trying to get you two together since—forever!"

Relena's face heated up, still more.

"When did this happen?" Hilde finally truly whispered in a calm tone.

"When we were staying with Quatre," she admitted, wincing shyly.

Hilde laughed airily, covering the "O" shape of her mouth with her fingers. "Does Quatre _know_?" She pressed.

Relena shook her head no. "I don't think so. It's such a big place, no one noticed, but you can never know with him. He's so—perceptive."

Hilde's hand dropped to reveal a childlike grin. "I'm so happy for you," she said with a tender look in her eyes.

Relena folded her hands, dropping her head with a coy smile.

"Can I tell Duo?"

"Well, he _is_ going to notice Heero's not sleeping on the couch, isn't he?"

"I see your point," Hilde answered.

Relena sighed happily, rolling back onto the bed. Life was tough, lately, but being with people she loved was giving her relief, right now.

A sudden twinge of fear and anger urged her to touch her corrupted breast. She unconsciously lifted her loose right fist to the bottom of her sternum in response.

Leaving them was going to be hard. It just wasn't fair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Heero pressed himself flush, against the wall, closing his eyes as he listened for his prey. The heavy thumping of small feet held no stealth; no training. The soldier's face twisted in a mischievous grin as he slid down to rest on his haunches, on hand balancing him as he prepared to attack.

With slow, steady breaths he waited.

The little feet hesitated as they reached the doorway, sensing the predator's presence. Big, violet eyes blinked, seeing no sign of the intruder. Carefully, the boy moved forward.

As he crossed the threshold, his body was grabbed by a hand, nearly the size of his stomach, and tossed upward, into the air. The boy's blood curdling scream ripped through the house, as he flew nearly to the ceiling and back down, into waiting arms. When he landed in the strong limbs that cushioned the fall, he was swept up, again, and dropped over his hunter's shoulder, flying backwards faster than he could ever move on his own. Long fingers wrapped securely around his broad, strong thighs, ensuring his safety in the flight. After several, thrilling seconds of riding, he was weightless, again, dropping back into the arms that carefully guided his body to a gentle landing on his back.

Jordan kicked, squealed and laughed at his godfather as the man stood over him, amused. From behind him, Heero could hear the ladies laughing, enjoying the sound of the boy's play time, while he was bonding with the Maxwell child.

A key in the lock of the front door hesitated, taking in the sounds, before the new arrival made his entrance. The image of the boy's father came into view, smiling broadly through his own violet eyes, with his long, brown hair trailing behind in an oversized braid. He stood behind his old friend, putting on hand firmly on his shoulder, watching the child scramble to his feet. The boy created his own impact sounds as he used his best form of martial arts on Heero's shins.

The father turned, bewildered, toward the kitchen at the sound of the women's laughter. "Hey, Buddy," he said. "Is that—Relena?"

When he met Heero's stare, he was answered with a silent, curt nod.

"Hm," he mumbled, raising his eyebrows in concern and surprise.

He wandered into the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe as he smiled at the second guests. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. I didn't know there was a—_thing_—in town."

"A 'thing'?" Relena asked.

"You know. One of those circle jerks, where the old geezers sit around congratulating each other on has-been politics and looking at you crazy because they think you're naïve."

Relena scoffed. "Oh. _Those_ things." She stood to greet him and he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her into a powerful, warm embrace. "No," she answered when she could breathe, again. "There isn't one. I'm on vacation."

The brunet had walked to the stove, wrapping his arms securely around the small, raven haired woman, and openly nibbling at her neck as she giggled. "What?" He froze, turning his gaze back on the blonde. "Did you say 'vacation'?"

Relena nodded affirmatively through smiling eyes.

"Oh, good Heaven," he whispered. His face held a look of pseudo-horror. "It's the end of the world."

Heero entered his view, stopping in the doorway to openly eavesdrop.

"Shut up," Relena giggled. "I can take time off, too, you know!"

"Then _why_ haven't you done it, before?"

She studied her hands in her lap refusing to answer.

"And _why_ are you and _Heero_ here, together? Huh?"

Hilde and Relena looked at Duo at the same time, both amused at his lack of information. Relena's grin deepened as she considered leaving him out of the loop for as long as possible. She glanced quickly back to Heero, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Without a word spoken, it was agreed.

"Heero's a free man," she said authoritatively as she turned back to the host. "He can be wherever he likes."

Duo opened the refrigerator, pulling out two glass bottles of beer, and turned back to the politician.

"No, thank you," she said softly, looking at the golden liquid.

Duo looked down, before smirking at her. "Who said it was for you? I have more than one guest, you know."

"And Heero seldom drinks," she pointed out.

"How would you know? I know more about him than you do." He sat at the table, across from her, crossing his arms in protest.

Relena raised an eyebrow, pressing him for more. "Really?"

"Yeah," he scoffed out. "There is _no_ way you know more about him than I do. No way you've seen more of his stuff than I have."

Relena choked on her water, hiding her face from him, and Hilde turned to him wide eyed.

"Really now?" Hilde's voice was a higher pitch than usual, laced with evil amusement.

"True story," he said, closing his eyes as though they weren't worth his gaze.

"You know, Baby," Hilde said softly as she stirred the chili. "You might just have to eat those words."

Duo refused to open his eyes, determining it was a sign of weakness. In the meantime, the other adults just shook their heads at his foolishness and began preparing for dinner. Once the entire house was around the table, they found that both of the beers were, in fact, for Duo, and once he had polished off six to "take the bite off the chili" he had still more to say about—everything.

"Take Hil, for example," he exclaimed, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "When she was nursing Jordan, her breasts were HUGE."

Hilde turned beet red as he spread his hands in illustration. Heero just sat back watching him, unexpressive, and Relena stifled a laugh at her girlfriend's expense.

"_You_ should get pregnant," Duo stated, pointing at Relena with the hand that held his latest beverage. "You boobs are—"

Heero could see it coming, and opened his mouth to interrupt, but nothing came out. He hadn't planned for this, and honestly didn't know what to say to stop it.

"—Well—_cute_."

Relena's smile sank away as the insult cut deeply through her, hitting a raw nerve that only her lover knew she was hiding. After a moment's weakness, feeling herself frowning, Relena forced another smile.

"Okay," Hilde said dramatically, as she pried the drink out of Duo's hand and hoisted him onto his feet. "I think you need rest."

"Wha—" he tried to argue, but she was pushing him into the hall.

Hilde forcibly pushed him, to avoid any more remarks as she turned back to her guests. "I'm sorry," she whispered toward Relena, grimacing at his behavior. "You guys make yourselves at home. I'll be back to put the baby to bed after the _other child_ is tucked in."

Relena smiled, again, swallowing to make sure she could feel. Her face was cold, and the rest of her body felt like an oven. She hid her hands in her lap, knowing they were shaking. Her eyes wouldn't focus, but she could feel Heero studying her. Relena knew that Duo meant no harm, but his words were exactly what she didn't want to hear—what she didn't need to hear. She swallowed, again, trying to focus on Jordan, who was happily digging into his food. Being unable to hold back the tears any longer, she surrendered, leaving the table in such a rush, she neglected to bother excusing herself from her companion.

When Relena left his sight, Heero finally let his head drop. He'd sat there for several seconds, watching her implode, unable to do or say anything that would help her. Every phrase he thought of sounded impotent and useless before it hit his tongue. He could see she was in pain, but he had no balm to heal her.

He cleared the table, refusing to leave the toddler unattended while he waited for Hilde to reenter. When she came, gliding back into the room, she quickly took over the chores for him. He thanked her for the meal and hurried to the guestroom to find Relena.

Relena was standing at the dresser, with her back to the door. Her makeup was laid neatly before her, with her evening moisturizer open, but unattended. He observed that her breathing had calmed, though her hands were still trembling where they rested, atop the drawers. The suitcase had already been set aside and the bed turned down. He assumed she was planning on trying to sleep without being forced to talk about what had happened, but, whether through coincidence or need, she was still awake, waiting to hear him out.

Gently he closed the door, keeping an eye on her for any movement. She straightened her posture slightly, unsurprised by his presence. Heero walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, as he nuzzled into her hair to take in her scent. "You're perfect," he whispered, tightening his embrace.

Relena folded her arms over his, accepting the hug. His words were gentle and kind, but she was helpless as she felt them opening her soul, again. The tears came flooding out, unchecked. He pulled her still closer to his chest, protecting and supporting her as she broke down.

When she finally gasped for air, he turned her in his arms, allowing her to hide herself, as he laid her down with him, on the bed. Looking up to the ceiling, he gently rubbed circles on her back, soothing her as she sobbed. He rested his chin on the crown of her head, placing momentary kisses with loving whispers in her golden locks.

"Heero," Relena choked out, trying to even her breathing. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to beat this," he answered.

"I'm afraid," she confessed, clinging to his shirt.

_Don't be,_ he thought as he looked down over her. Suddenly he felt an icy chill run through his body, making him instantaneously nauseated as he considered her possible futures. One way or another, returning home meant going through hell, physically and emotionally, and it still wasn't a guarantee of survival. This woman, who embodied beauty, strength and courage to countless millions, was suddenly incredibly mortal, and she had reason to be afraid.

Gently, he brought his hand up her shoulder and neck, running his finger down her jaw line to the point of her chin. He firmly pulled her face up so she could see into his eyes.

For the first time since she'd met him, she saw salty tears pool in his orbs, emitting a powerful warmth between them.

"I am, too," he admitted in the softest voice she'd ever heard, before he closed his lips over hers.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you I haven't said it to, (*ahem* Nite-fire,) thank you for the reviews. Your comments mean a lot. I appreciate that you're following, and thanks for reading!

-Bear


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Blackness.

But it was peaceful.

Relena's eyes fluttered open to find the darkness. Weightlessness. Nothing.

Taking a breath, she tried to focus as she saw him appearing in the space. He was in front of her and coming closer.

She could feel the warmth of his hands as they enveloped hers. She smiled up, into his deep, midnight blues.

"Relena," he said in a soft baritone.

She wanted to speak, but had no words for the peace in her soul she looked up to him.

Slowly, in the distance, a box came into view. She looked over his shoulder as it drew near. Gravity slowly seemed to be, giving her the ability to walk.

Touching Heero for assurance, she stepped past him to investigate. The box was a coffin. The lid was opened. The female inside was just a girl. The corpse looked almost gleeful as she lay in her final rest, golden hair engulfing her in the box, cushioning her sleeping form in natural, loose curls. Slowly the child opened her azure blue eyes and looked up at Relena, still smiling.

Relena looked upon her younger self, lying dead in her resting place, and smiled back.

The peace faded into nothingness. Studying the sleeping beauty, Relena felt no emotion. She was not happy. She was not sad. She was emotionless and detached.

The nothingness began to light up with the flashing of nearby cameras. Looking around, Relena realized they were at her school in Newport City. The coffin sat, open, on the platform of the conference hall. Burgundy curtains draped the lining of the polished wooden stage. The media swarmed at their feet, hungry for a glimpse of the dead princess.

Slowly they became aware of her presence, turning the cameras onto the adult Relena with indistinguishable questions and prods.

The light of the cameras hurt Relena's eyes, making her look up and away. Above she saw a bird flying; its chest was yellow and its back and wings were white and grey, speckled with black marks. Suddenly, the bird gave up flight, diving and crashing at Relena's feet.

Heero's form came back to life, picking up the fragile thing with an expressionless stare. "A lark," he said dryly.

The sight of the dead bird brought feeling back, filling her with panic and fear. She was gasping for air, unable to feel it refreshing her lungs. The pounding of her heart stung in her burning chest as a very real feeling anxiety attack engulfed her.

She tried to ask what had happened, but when she moved her lips, she had no voice.

Tears welled in her eyes.

The reporters continued to bombard her, bringing her attention down to them as they pressed her. The chairs and walls had disappeared. The hordes were crowding at her feet, and behind them the nothingness had become a grey, cold, wintery cemetery.

The lights grew brighter, like a spotlight, so she could only focus on herself for a moment.

And then she realized.

Relena stood naked before the masses, with light coming from seemingly everywhere. She reached to cover her breasts, only to find they were gone. There was nothing but a large, ugly scar.

In a panic, she turned back to Heero, but he would not face her.

Finally she found her voice. "WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME?" She screamed.

After several moments, he turned stoically, and looked her over. "You're beautiful," he said softly, and turned away, again, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Beautiful?" She rasped out.

He was lying. A cold knife of betrayal ran through her heart.

"Beautiful?" She asked, again, backing away from him. "Beauti—"

Suddenly, her foot was not on the solid floor. There was no floor; nor was there weightlessness.

She was falling.

Panic.

:::

Relena jolted in the bed, nauseated with the terror that ran through her body in tremors.

As her eyes focused in the darkness, she slowly regained her awareness. She was in Duo's guestroom.

Relena sighed, allowing her body to relax as she reached to cover her naked breasts. They were still there.

It was just a dream.

She buried the fingers of her left hand in her hair, using her right to cover herself. She was bare from the lovemaking. The thoughts of Heero softened her heart as she felt his warmth at her back.

_He must still be asleep,_ she thought.

Her right hand cupped her left breast, her fingers running over the small lump on the outside. Her sigh was nearly a whimper as the heartbreak began to resurface.

Relena's breath caught when she felt Heero's arm move up from around her waist, purposefully gliding across her own, and interlacing his fingers with hers. She expected him to pull back on her hand, closing his own around it; but instead he mimicked her motions, feeling the side of her breast. His fingers hesitated over the growth, showing recognition. His touch was more gentle than any she had ever known. She almost wondered if she'd imagined him there.

Relena closed her eyes, fighting the emotions.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"Not physically," she answered in a shaky whisper. She opened her eyes, again, as warm tears fell down, across the bridge of her nose, trickling across her temple. "Not yet, anyway," she clarified.

Heero adjusted, pulling himself closer, so he leaned over her, protectively. "It won't change the way I feel about you," he tried to assure her.

Relena turned further from him, hiding her face in her hair. "You don't know that," she argued, breaking into sobs. Heero did his best to silently console her, but the more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

"They're going to _cut_ me, Heero. They're going to cut it out. As much as they want. All of it, maybe," she said, as she lifted herself up, into a sitting position, allowing the blankets that barely covered her to fall of her naked body, and pool at her ankles. She refused to look at him as she opened her fears before him.

Heero waited quietly, looking up at her and listening.

"How can you really believe you'll still find me attractive? I won't—I'll never be the same. I'll never _look_ the same."

His face gave away nothing when she did look at him. His eyes were on her face, statuesque, but soft. His hand gently ran up and down her right leg, occasionally pausing at her knee, where his thumb massaged the smooth skin, memorizing the feel of it, under the pad of his finger.

"Even if they try to replace it, after, there will be this huge scar. I'll look—hideous."

Heero almost flinched at the sound of her words. He couldn't imagine how she could think that something like this could ever change his view of her. Yes, she was beautiful, but he knew that his love for her would keep her beautiful until she died; whether of illness or old age. She would always be an angel.

"And then you know what they're going to do?" Her voice was tired and weak as the tears slowed, again. "They're going to poison me, Heero. They're going to poison me, to try to kill whatever's left of the disease."

Heero took a deep breath, giving the only outward sign of his lack of comfort with the statement.

"'Treatment'," she said. "That's what they call it. Chemo. Radiation. _Poison_. And do you know what it will do to me, Heero?

"All of my hair will fall out. I'll be sick. So sick. All the time. And bald. Can you really find me beautiful without my hair?"

She turned away, the anger growing heavier and she stumbled through the words. "It'll destroy me. It'll destroy my body, one system at a time. I'll never have ch—" She choked as the sobs wracked her body, again. "I'll never have children. I'm twenty-two. And I'll _never_ have children."

She was shivering from the coldness inside her. "If you love me, Heero, you will never be a father."

Fear and pain met with anger, deep inside her heart, and it created a violent storm of emotions she couldn't suppress, anymore. As her body grew weaker from the tempest of feelings, Relena slowly collapsed around herself, wailing as she curled into a ball in Heero's arms. "How can you say you'll still love me?" She asked in a small, weak voice.

Heero cradled her into his chest, bringing the covers back up and over her. Underneath the blankets, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and back to create friction. He knew she was trembling from the emotion, but he knew she felt cold, also, so he would tend to the wounds he could reach.

"I will _always_ love you, Relena. No matter what," he said calmly, pulling her against him, as she finally drifted back into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

There were soft knocking sounds at the door. Or was that rubbing? No. A knock. A very soft knock.

"Whhhha—" She groaned.

There was a little more knock and a little less petting on the door the second time.

Taking a deep breath, she tried, again. "Whhhhat?"

Heero's chest contracted in a small, silent laugh, behind her

The door opened clumsily. There was a thud-thud-thud before two small hands pressed down on the bed, pulling the tiny, but strong body up.

"Ehm-morn, Leyna," said a shrill voice as the two year old started climbing up the guests, one knee and elbow at a time.

Relena suddenly awoke, completely, pulling the blanket against her already partially covered, naked chest, as she blinked several times to clear the sleep from her eyes. "Jordan? No—"

As she discouraged his assault, the boy threw himself, head first, at her, slamming his skull into her throat

"Owh," she choked, followed by a few desperate coughs to see that she could, in fact, still breathe.

The boy sat back on her belly, wide-eyed for a moment. "I sew sawry," he cried, locking flimsy his surprising powerful arms around her neck and burying his head in her bosom with oddly placed, but sincere kisses to make up for the injury.

"No," Relena said softly, petting his thick brown hair. "It's okay."

Her attention was pulled away from the boy by the Asian pilot's light laughter. When she looked at him, there was only a hint of a smile on his face as he stared at her, coddling her godson. Something twinkled in his eyes, as he set his face into sternness. The acute admiration created a domino effect of emotions. She was overcome with joy at the flattery, overflowing in a blushing smile, and then she was reminded of her blight, and saddened, which brought back the anger. Swallowing back her feelings, she smiled, again, to assure him of her strength, and turned to face the boy.

"Jordan. Baby, I need you to go."

"Leyna!" He cried, hopping up and down on her abdomen.

"No! No 'Leyna'. You need to leave, Baby. I'm—not dressed. You have to go."

He continued play, making her modesty hard to maintain.

"Please?" She begged.

"I whaya go-seep," he said, pulling at the covers between the couple.

"No," Relena said in a panicked tone, as she pressed down to seal the blanket to the bed.

Heero leaned forward as he took charge. "Jordan. Stop."

"Haiyo!"

"Have you gone potty?"

The boy finally stopped bouncing, looking bewildered at the question for a moment. "Pahee?"

Heero nodded solidly.

The boy pouted for effect, before climbing messily off of the battered princess. The sulking turned suddenly to playful excitement. "I go pahee!" He shouted, as he disappeared into the hall.

Relena laughed in relief, only to notice there was a problem. They were still in bed naked, and the door was still wide open. To make matters worse, Relena's ears perked to the sound of the door at the end of the hall opening.

Duo and Hilde were up.

"Hey, Jordan," Duo groaned as he paused at the door. "Don't forget to pull your pants down _all the way_, this time."

Relena ducked behind the covers, trying to hide her blushing face at the sound. Heero simply shook his head, unable to do anything, considering his state of undress.

"Uh, Babe," Hilde said in a frantic tone, quickly approaching Duo's position from behind. "I'll brew the coffee. Can you grab my—robe?"

There was a confused moan of compliance.

Hilde squeaked, "Thanks!" Dainty little feet quickly tiptoed toward the guestroom. When Hilde leaned into the room, she had her hand up, like a tiny wall, blocking her view. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling the door shut for her friends.

Relena felt the heat rush her cheeks and ears as she melted into laughter.

When she collapsed into Heero's arms, he wrapped her close, sighing with a sense of ease. "Feeling better?" He asked softly.

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

Heero studied her for a long moment, looking intrigued, and then smiled.

"What?" She groaned, still glowing.

"You look beautiful in the morning," he said, in a very serious tone.

Relena sniggered at the emotionless voice used for the kind comment. His stoic style was just the top layer of a truly kind and passionate person, but the superficial value of his speech pattern lost him no more points for attractiveness than his godlike physical form would have.

She beamed up at him. "I love you," she whispered, cuddling closer.

"Hn," he answered, drowning the room in silence, again.

With a deep breath, Heero pried her away. "Rest," he said sternly. "I'll get some coffee."

She whined a little, clinging to him with her fingertips as he rolled off the far side of the bed. Donning a pair of boxers, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, and then walked away.

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, observing Duo's zombie-like behavior. Every couple of seconds, the man, clad in loose, smiley face print pajamas, yawned loudly, stretching and scratching at whatever part of his body felt it needed attention. At one point, he rose, standing head first into the corner of a wall cabinet, and then stumbled back, rubbing his head furiously while grumbling various obscenities.

When he noticed his comrade in the doorway after several minutes, he looked somewhere between surprised and still asleep, with his eyes half lidded.

"Oh," Duo said, in a still groggy voice as he noticed Heero's sleepwear. "Hey, Buddy. I thought you were already up, when I didn't see you on the couch."

Heero passed him by, giving no answer, but pulled two coffee mugs down and began mixing.

"You owe Relena an apology," he finally stated in disapproval.

"Huh? Ah, man! What did I say?"

Heero hesitated. "You'd better not bring it back up. Just apologize."

"Hmph," Duo scoffed. "Hil always says I can't apologize unless I know what I'm sorry for."

"Are you sorry you hurt her feelings?"

Duo's face dropped, his brows knitting with concern. "I did?"

"Are you sorry?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, man. I would never—"

"Then apologize. Simple."

Duo frowned, looking into his cup. "Yeah. I will."

Feet brought both soldiers' attention to the doorway.

"Cute butt," Hilde said with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks, Babe," Duo smiled.

"I wasn't talking to you."

His face sunk in disappointment.

"Good morning to you, too," Heero answered.

Jordan, who sat on her hip, looked back into the living area. "Leyna!" He exclaimed.

Relena came into view smiling like the morning sun. She was wearing only a pair of short, black pajama shorts and Heero's discarded shirt from the night before.

"Why, hello _legs_," Duo said, giving her bare feet and ankles a longer look than necessary as she made her way to the table.

Relena flushed, pulling herself into a seat.

Heero chose to keep quiet as he approached her to serve the steaming cup of caffeine. His eyes were also lingering on her porcelain skin, until he was at her side. A look of amorous interest crossed his features when he met her gaze, pushing the hot liquid to her.

She offered him a soft and grateful smile.

Duo stood off to the side, squinting at them suspiciously through a headache. When Relena met his stare, Heero followed her line of sight. For the first time since they'd met him, he remained intentionally quiet as he pondered something.

"I see what you're doing," he finally said through a grin. "I don't know what I said, last night, but you're not going to get me this time." He pointed at Relena. "It's too obvious. I'm not taking the bait," he growled, making her laugh.

"That wasn't an apology, Duo," Heero answered.

The long haired man's face drooped. With a despondent sigh, he looked at Relena. "I don't know what I said, Princess, but I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

Her eyes misted with a warm smile. "Apology accepted," she answered in a soft tone.

He settled in the chair across from her, nursing his own cup of coffee as he watched both guests warily. Their behavior was normal for all intents and purposes, but it looked as though they had actually slept together the night before—which could possibly be the most important event of Duo's life, thus far. _But what if they're setting me up?_ His eyes narrowed at the thought. He pursed his lips, studying their behavior for the minor cues that would give up the truth, but true to form, there were none.

Time ticked by with only the sound of Hilde and Jordan arguing over breakfast as Duo pondered his next move.

"Sooooo," he sang, eyeing the princess. "What do you have planned, while you're in town?"

"To sleep in," she jested.

Duo shook his head. "Mark that one off your list."

Relena took a deep breath, looking from her friend to his wife, and back, again. "It's just—I've been so busy, you know? I missed you guys." She gave them a soft smile. "I love you, you know."

"Bah," Duo hacked, as though to blow her off. After a moment, he peered at her from the corner of his eye. "I love you, too," he grumbled.

"So what's next, Lena?" Hilde asked.

Relena's eyes were bright with thoughts of vacation. "I'm not really sure, yet. Earth, I know." She looked to Heero for an answer.

He took another swig of his beverage before speaking. "Mexico."

Relena glowed.

"Mexico?" Hilde responded. "What's in Mexico?"

"We're going on a food tour," Relena said. "I get to try all the world's best dishes, made fresh by the experts; people of heritage."

"So are you going to hit Ireland for whiskey?" Duo quipped.

Relena blushed at the reference. "It's up to Heero," she answered.

"Oh, Heero," Duo continued. "You can't neglect the drinks."

Heero eyed him with an unreadable expression. "I'm undecided on Ireland."

Relena grinned, drifting into a slight daydream. "I would love to see the land. It's said to be so beautiful, there."

Heero studied her expression silently, before he answered her with a simple nod.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey, Guys! I see there's been a raise in concern for taking care of Relena's health in the piece. Legitimate. I'm actually a very practical person, myself. This chapter is only a couple weeks into an introspective story that will only take a few months for the characters. This piece is more about Relena's journey through the levels of fear and coming to terms with a potentially terminal illness. I pinky-promise to maintain focus on Reason, keeping Heero nagging the poor sweetheart with all of our concerns. In the meantime, the entire duration of the story is only a few months, and, though I will pick up the pace to take her through the coming stages of grief, I really don't want to rush it. I hope you can bear with me, as I dissect her feelings and fears, and if you have any similar stories or experiences from real life that can add to my perspective, feel free to PM me. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…or "Baby, It's Cold Outside"…or "Jingle Bell Rock"…or Harry Potter, for that matter.<strong>

It's a strange drink, apple cider. A delicious drink with just enough sour kick to make the tongue pucker a little. It had always been Relena's favorite festive drink. Even now that she had come of age, champagne and wine held no allure on cold winter nights, like that of apple cider.

Relena had grown in a medium, seasonal climate, and she had been lucky enough at a very young age to visit at apple farm. It was an early enough memory that she held only feelings and vague detail in her mind, but she never forgot what the real, fresh cider tasted like, when they first served it to her, steaming hot, on a cool, fall afternoon. Years later, the taste on her buds almost brought back the wood burning and dead maple-leaf smell that engulfed the gold and red glow of the autumn hills.

But _this_ was not real apple cider. Relena smiled, sipping the cup of rehydrated apple drink that she had been graciously offered by her hosts. One could not—should not—expect _real_ apple cider on the colonies. It was hard enough to get produce to grow in space or make the journey, and no one on L2 had made the proper mill to break down the fruits into the thick brown drink.

Nonetheless, Relena strained to remember the taste of the hot protein filled mug that she would have had, if she were home. Being with the Maxwell family for Christmas would be worth it.

"I wah BALL," Jordan said in a shrill tone, running back to the decoration box for another silver ornament.

The Maxwell family, true to their proctrastinatory ways, were the family that put the tree up _on _Christmas day. The house was quickly filling with decorations of blue and silver, and the artificial tree was the last thing to be erected. Relena stood out of the way, simply observing the rituals of her closest friends, as Jordan ran each pseudo-glass ornament, one by one, from the box to his parents at the tree's side. (Hilde had already placed the crystal star for the top of the tree out of reach, so the boy wouldn't accidentally destroy the piece.) The blonde quietly took it all in, absorbing the sound of an ancient rendition of "Baby, It's Cold Outside," as she nursed her cup.

As far back as Relena remembered, she'd pictured her own children rushing to decorate her home in warm reds and golds for Christmas, before the table was even cleared from Thanksgiving feast. Somehow, however, life found her living vicariously through her very different friends, as she still questioned if the dreams of making a home would ever come true. Her face sank, looking at the brunet boy and wishing, again, for one of her own. No matter how many times she tried to kick herself out of the depression, the thought of not having children, even if she lived to be ninety, seemed to make her blood boil. If there was a God, she'd like to see Him, now, and give Him a piece of her mind.

"Are you alright?"

Relena jumped visibly at the whisper in her ear. His voice was rich, but soft, awakening her from her reverie. The silence with which the legendary predator approached, however, seemed to catch her off guard every time.

Looking back into his dark blue eyes, she forced a smile; but it soon sank, unable to hold a lie in front of him. Solemnly, she shook her head.

Heero watched his hand move as he slid it across her shoulders and down her back, wrapping around her tiny waist, so he could pull her closer. When his eyes met hers, again, they were soft and intimate. "Are you afraid?"

Relena was unable to answer, as she felt the panic boil to the surface. She only swallowed, fighting back the tears that lined her eyes.

His hand came, up, again, toying with her golden hair as he tried to sooth her. "We should just go back," he said softly, so their friends wouldn't hear. "I can take you away after—"

"No, Heero," she hissed. "I don't even—there is no guarantee that I can survive the medical treatment, any more than the disease itself. I can't—"

"Your chances go up, the sooner you start."

"No." She sighed, breaking eye contact as she fought the desire to yell. "I haven't seen most of my friends in year. I have _never_ been on a vacation. I just want to live. Just for a little while."

"I want you to live, too, but this is the only way I know how." When she looked up at him, he was staring at the wall behind her.

"That's not living, Heero. That's surviving."

"Then survive," he demanded, his gaze snapping back to hers.

"I want to _live_."

"I don't understand," he confessed.

"You wouldn't," she huffed. "The only thing you have ever known is survival. How can you possibly understand the difference between that and _life_?"

"It's the same—"

"It is not."

He took a frustrated breath, searching for the wording for his argument. "Relena, I love you. Please? Please, come home with me. I won't leave your side."

"But I'm not—ready."

"Relena," he growled, his voice growing lower with earnest.

"Enough."

He answered her command with attentive silence and a piercing stare.

"I'm not going to keep arguing about this, Heero. I just need you to _trust _me. Trust my needs."

He looked at the ground, the fire of anger in his eyes simmering down into coals.

Relena ran her hand up his arm, squeezing his bicep slightly before speaking. "Do you trust me, Heero?"

"How long?"

"No later than my birthday. I swear."

"Spring," the man sighed, looking at her, again. His fingertips brushed her hip as he steered his hand back across the small of her back, guiding her to face him and pulling her close. "I'll try," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, so their vision was only of each other's eyes.

Relena gave him a small, warm smile, melding her body to his.

Hilde reached across the tree and tapped Duo on the arm, nodding her head toward the couple behind him to point. Slowly the big, violet eyes turned to the nearly silent doorway, taking in the image of his best friends, right as they sealed the argument behind them with a soft kiss. He turned back to his wife, wide eyed and slackened jawed, as he placed the next blue ornament up on the tree.

Relena broke slowly away, stepping into the room and settling into a chair under the floor lamp. She watched as the boy gave up the tedious repetition of running the cool colored orbs to the tree, and began dancing to "Jingle Bell Rock", managing to stay continuously, and without effort, in his mother's path.

"How does he _do_ that?" Hilde complained.

"I suppose he gets that from his father," Relena answered.

The girls giggled at Duo's expense.

"Well, if kids inherit their troublesome habits from their parents, I want nothing to do with your daughter, come Christmas time."

Relena tilted her head curiously.

"Oh, don't play all innocent, Princess! You know what I mean."

She bit her lip, rolling her eyes around in thought. No epiphany seemed to cross her expression.

"Agh! Seven years ago for Christmas, your skinny butt just _had_ to go argue with your brother, and you just _had_ to need rescue! And where did that leave us? Our—" He paused scanning the immediate area for a sign of Heero. "—our _best_ soldier—" He whispered before raising his voice, again. "—had to go save your ass during the most _important_ battle of the war!"

Relena and Hilde began laughing at the rant.

"You're being dramatic!" Relena rebutted. "It's not like he deserted you."

"No. No! _Wufei _was dramatic about it. Do you have any _idea_ the things he said about you, after that?"

Relena blushed, flaunting a genuine smile. "I can imagine," she choked.

"You bet. Oh! And _then_, a year later—"

"I know, I know. But _that_ was not my fault!"

"Whatever! You should have had a bodyguard!"

"I have one, now!"

"Heero?"

"No. When I'm on business. I bring a guard. And I don't drink from strange cups," she sniggered.

The laughter died out as Heero entered, eyeing the other adults carefully. Relena smiled to greet him as Duo shot her another playful grimace of disapproval.

Heero outstretched his arm, presenting her with a hard cover J. K. Rowling classic.

Relena's eyes flashed with childlike joy as she accepted the offering.

"I still don't see how it's a Christmas story," he said dryly, sinking into the nearby couch.

"They're totally Christmas stories," Hilde threw in.

Relena chuckled, opening the worn book to the last leafed page. "It just _feels_ like Christmas, Heero."

"Reeh!" Jordan called, running to the couch. He pulled himself up on the sofa, leaning his head against this godfather, with his eyes on Relena, twinkling with anticipation.

Heero wrapped one arm over the boy, protectively, throwing Relena his stoic stare.

Relena glanced up at Hilde through the corner of her eye. "He doesn't believe us."

Hilde sighed. "Duo! Tell him that they're Christmas stories."

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not taking sides. I've never had an opinion on this one, anyway."

Hilde shook her head. "Well, it's two against one. I think we take the win."

"Your numbers don't prove me wrong. The majority is usually the fool, after all."

Relena cheesed at him, turning her eyes to the page.

Jordan grew restless, quickly, pulling a fleece from the back of the couch and adjusting and readjusting his position until he was snuggled in the soldier's lap.

"You want me to read aloud, Jordan?" Relena asked softly.

"Reeh," he answered in a tired voice. "Peese reeh?"

"It's totally a Christmas book," she mumbled as the cracked open the hardcover for the thousandth time.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Apologies for the wait. I've been incredibly ADHD, lately, so thank you for your patience, I hope the chapter is worth the wait, and thank you all for reading. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing<strong>

Relena looked around the dimly lit hotel room, taking in the scene. The walls inside were painted a strangely neutral pink, to compliment the natural beige adobo of the outer walls. On two of them there hung cheap prints of Georgia O'Keefe paintings. The king sized bed was layered with thin, soft handmade blankets, likely spun by a local craftsman. On each side, under the small reading lamps that were fastened to the walls, there sat nightstands with one drawer and a small cubby underneath. Swallowing with neither approval nor reproach, her eyes wandered past the insulated drapes which only partially blocked out the light, taking in the size and shape of the cheaply made desk, and the small dresser and television that sat opposite the pillows of the bed.

The door had closed behind Heero and the bags several long seconds ago, but he did not speak or move. She knew he was watching her, studying her reaction.

"I know it's not the quality you're used to," he said solidly. "But you wanted to lay low."

Relena folded her hands in front of her, turning slightly and tilting her head at him with a forced smile. "It's fine, Heero."

"You seem irritated."

She blinked, adjusting her position to face him completely. Her eyes dropped to the floor in thought, before she gave him another nervous smile. "I'm just a little unhappy with the world, right now. It's not you, and it's not the room."

Heero's spine straightened as she stepped up to him, letting her hand wander up his broad chest, over his shoulder, and around his neck, so she could gently scrape his sensitive skin with her long nails. His response was a slow blink, giving the appearance that his eyes had rolled back into his head at her touch. "Does it upset you, Heero?" The suggestive purr of her voice made his powerful body erupt in goose bumps and his midnight eyes darken as they studied her, again. She inched closer, her lips almost mating with his as she whispered in a more intense, sultry tone. "Are you angry?"

He swallowed, thinking over the inference as he pulled her hips against his. His cheeks curved up, into an evil grin, as he twisted her body, pressing her into the wall that had been beside them. "Do you want me angry?" His voice was a growl, his hands tightening into a bruising grip as he crushed her under his weight.

She glanced down at his body, arching one brow with intrigue before her eyes flashed back up to his. Her own smile emerged with a daring darkness as she gripped his shoulder with her freehand for support, digging her nails into his skin, and she tightened her fingers over a fist full of his hair. "I do," she answered breathily.

Suddenly, he turned her away, so her cheek was flattened against the texturing under the cheap paint and her eyes wide. She could feel all hen he pressed his entire being against her, forcing the wind out of her lungs.

Relena smiled ominously.

:::

Relena awoke at daybreak, feeling like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders after a long night of powerful, emotional release. Her throat was sore from crying out and she blushed wondering if the rest of the hotel could hear the—interesting turn of the night.

She couldn't fight the glowing smile that took over her face as she looked over her shoulder to the man that was holding more tightly to her than he had, before. The flush of her cheeks deepened when she noted the tooth and claw marks she'd left in his forearm—and shoulder—and chest. Relena had been raised conservatively and was under the distinct impression, though it was never specifically stated, that soft lovemaking was the most intimate; but something about the open release of their tension and stress in the aggressive passion of the night before made both of them cling tighter to each other that night. To put it frankly, Relena enjoyed angry sex, and apparently so did Heero. Perhaps she would even find that they needed it.

She settled her head back onto the pillow, sighing as his arms squeezed her still closer to him through his veil of sleep. Her thoughts began to roam freely, and for once, they didn't hurt as badly as they had the last few weeks. There was still the disease, the man she loved begging her to return home; there were still the unknowns of survival, insecurity as a woman, risking everything that made her a daughter of Eve for this unwelcomed assault on her body; and there was everything else about the treatment, side effects that were, in actuality, the stuff of nightmares. If only—

_If only!_

Relena jolted at the sudden explosion of thought, her body sitting up, erect in the bed, and startling Heero back into consciousness. Her momentary rush of excitement fell impotent at the feeling of Heero adjusting his position to better see her. Looking down into his sleepy eyes, she read groggy confusion.

"Sorry," she whispered, settling herself back into his arms, and pulling him over her, again.

Heero said nothing as she nuzzled closer, but patiently let the seconds tick by, catching his bearings in the less than familiar room.

Relena jumped, again, with excitement, her eyes big and twinkling as she looked up at him, biting her lip to keep silent.

Heero blinked slowly and swallowed. Whatever she was thinking, she looked like she might blow up if she didn't say it aloud. With a sigh, he offered her a tired, but amused smile, signaling a willingness to listen.

"I've got it," she whispered in a strained voice.

His expression showed no response as he studied her.

Relena bit her lip, behind a nervous smile. There was no way he would ever agree, but she just had to try. "Alternative medicines."

His brows knit. He didn't approve.

Relena huffed, frowning dramatically. "Come on. Just give me a chance. I can beat this thing without destroying my body. Let me try?"

He swallowed, again, still silent. His eyes were cold and defensive. Filled with worry.

"I'll still hold to my promise. If it doesn't work—if I don't show improvement—I'll return with you by my birthday; but if it might, I have to at least try." She sat up, over him, wrapping her body in a blanket, pinned with her bruised wrist, as she made her case for his support. "Heero, I'm scared to death, but I'm more afraid of losing the ability to build a family than I am of dying. Please. Please, understand?"

He looked away from her, seemingly in thought. The tension permeated her core, waiting for his validation. She knew very well that the decision was hers, and hers alone; she knew she could easily go against his will, as she had done countless times before; but as their relationship grew, the craving for his approval was becoming a daily need. This was one more moment in which she begged the backing of her mate, and she dreaded to think how she could go against him, again, now that they were a pair.

"Relena," he said quietly, not meeting her eyes. "I really don't think a cup of tea is going to cure cancer."

She grimaced. "There are several options," she argued quietly. "What about Laetrile, oxygen therapy or hyperthermia?"

He looked back at her, his eyes reprimanding her optimism. "And what about the side effects?"

Relena smiled, choking back a sarcastic chuckle, but Heero's frown didn't falter. "Do you really think they could even come close to the side effects of _radiation_?" She pouted.

Heero took a deep breath, sighing slowly. "Fine," he said in a quiet voice. "But you're still coming home in April."

Relena's face lit up like a ready candle, her eyes glowing with childlike joy.

"Use a pseudonym and don't be recognized."

"I won't! I'll be secretive as ever, I promise."

"Hn," he groaned.

She bit her lip to quiet a squeal, before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Thank you, Dear. Thank you. You won't regret this!"

Heero lifted himself onto his elbow as his free hand found her far leg. "We should get ready and go get some breakfast," he said quietly as his hand felt its way upward, over the curve of her hip, and his lips found her jawline. "I know the best Mexican food in town."

"Breakfast?" Her voice was already hard to find in the moment.

"Yeah," he whispered against her dewy, porcelain skin, changing direction just under her ear and searching for her throat. "Frittatas, Pozole."

His tongue and lips captured her throat at once, eliciting a moan of surprise and desperation. "Ahhh!" When she was able to focus her eyes, again, she knew he was still wandering all over her tender neck.

"Really?" She rasped out. "Because your voice is telling me one thing, but your body is shouting a message that is so, so different."

"Really?" He growled back, gripping her ribcage and gently, but firmly, pressing her flat under him.

His nose tickled her collar bone as he hovered over her, finding his way to her shoulder. Relena closed her eyes at the sensation and whimpered for the moment that it stopped. No sooner did she protest than he came back down onto her, capturing her soft shoulder skin and muscle between his teeth, applying just enough pressure to make it hurt slightly.

Relena's body responded by thrusting her pelvis against him, finding him more than willing to work with her. "Fuck breakfast," she hissed.

With a crooked grin he captured her in a bruising kiss, laced with the diluted taste of blood, freed by the pressure of the assault.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am not a doctor. I also never took Spanish. (French for me!) Hope you guys enjoy, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing<strong>

Heero ducked through the door into the blinding shade of the poorly lit office. His eyes took several seconds to adjust as he scanned the room for his charge. Something seemed to leap inside him when he saw her, though it had only been a few minutes that they were apart. On the far side of the room, flipping through an old magazine, (printed in a language that she likely couldn't read,) sat Relena. Her golden locks, which he preferred to watch flow freely, were tucked up into a high bun, hidden under a lavish, pink sunhat with a big bow on the side. In spite of the darkness of the room, her eyes were hidden away, behind a pair of large dark sunglasses. The lollipop she clung to out of the side of her mouth mimicked the pose of a woman smoking in a print created and recreated long ago. It was just the touch to finish the job. She looked like a blonde Audrey Hepburn.

Sighing, he made his way over to the empty seat beside her. Without ceremony or words, he sank down beside her, placing a manila envelope in her lap. The glasses hid the question in her eyes as she turned them on him, but she knew he wouldn't have spoken, anyway. With a small smirk, she switched the package and magazine, and then cracked the seal. Inside she found a medical file with no name. Opening it, she saw copies of charts, her charts, on everything pertaining to her condition.

"You brought my medical file with you?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"I didn't suspect you would come home willingly," he answered, just as quietly. "I wanted to be prepared in case you saw a doctor—elsewhere." His eyes smoldered with disapproval as he eyed the waiting area they were in. Under their feet, the laminate tile was dingy and discolored from years of wear. The buildup of dirt and residue in the cracks hinted that the age had to have been at least over a decade. Possibly, the flooring hadn't been freshly laid since either of the new patrons were born.

"Well," she said, amusement dancing in the lines of her face. "I'm glad you didn't chase me down thinking you'd _win_ the argument."

Relena knew Heero wasn't a man to be easily offended, but the look in his eyes in response to her jab gave her reason to question the true potential of her abilities.

The heavy metal door screamed to life as a small Latin boy popped his head out, looking at the clipboard in front of him with confusion. "Señorita—Johnson?"

Relena slid her glasses down the bridge of her nose, looking over them at Heero, then at the door. "Ready?" She asked.

He gave her a small nod and rose to his feet, helping her stand beside him. Relena stepped forward leading the way into the depressing hallway.

"There's not much room in the exam rooms, Señor," the boy started through a very thick native accent.

Heero's icy stare silenced him, forcing the young man to step forward and lead the way. Heero stayed alert as they made their way down the corridor, scanning the exits, rooms and other patients. He tried to ignore the peeling paint on the walls and the apparent blood stains on some of the floors as they continued, but each detail nagged at him. Finally, they were lead to a small exam room, where Heero noted scratch marks at the bottom of the door. His eyes narrowed, wondering how a beast got close enough to cause such damage on a hospital room door, but his thoughts were interrupted by the boy's voice, again.

"Señor?"

Relena had already stepped inside the room, crossing her arms and looking less than pleased as she noticed him inspecting each detail. "Heero," she chided.

The boy started to smirk at the scolding tone, but Heero's powerful glare chilled him as it fell over him, again.

Satisfied with the boy's emasculation, Heero nodded in dominance and continued into the room, checking the walls for any more damage or health hazard. He cringed as he noted the tears in the cushion of the exam table Relena was lifting herself onto. He scanned the paper cover, even to note if it had actually been changed since the last patient. Sensing Relena's irritation, he allowed himself a glance at her, to find that she was watching him with irritation equal to that which he held for the room.

"Would you sit down?" She hissed.

Looking at the more obvious problems with the room, he noted only the doctor's chair was available, so he passed it, leaning his weight against the wall adjacent to her, instead.

After several long and quiet minutes, there was a knock at the door. "Señorita?" A man called in another deep native accent, slowly opening the entrance and allowing himself in. The doctor was dressed in plain blue scrubs with an old, battered stethoscope draped over his neck. To Heero's relief, his eyes were marred with laugh lines and his hair was salted with grey. "Señorita, I am Doctor Martinez. I will be taking care—" A perplexed look flashed in his eyes when he looked at her. "Perdón, Señorita. Is something bothering your eyes?"

"Huh?" Relena asked, doubtless blinking in confusion behind her glasses, before she realized. "Oh! I'm sorry. I must have gotten used to having them on. I have to trust, you see—" She slowly pulled away the hat and dragged the glassware from her face. "—in your confidentiality." She squinted her sea blue eyes, looking back up at the surprised Mexican physician.

"Ministra Darlian?"

Relena looked at Heero, nervously, followed by the doctor. The cold look in Heero's eyes was all the warning the medical professional would need to keep his mouth shut.

The doctor looked back at Relena. "Señorita _Johnson_," he said, stressing her alias. "It is a pleasure to work with you on this matter. You will have our strictest confidentiality, and our highest quality of care."

"Thank you," she replied graciously.

The elder man walked to the door, cracking it and calling down the hall. "Juanita? Juanita? Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day."

There was a small argument on the other end, but the doctor's orders were soon followed.

The physician took his time reviewing Relena's records, then testing and scanning her to come up with his own findings on her status. "It would seem that the tumor has grown since last month, Señorita. It is much closer to Stage 3 than it had been when the initial tests were conducted. I will give you several large doses of Laetrile by injection over the next week or two. After we give it a little time, we will see how you are progressing."

Relena nodded quietly.

"What were the findings of the laboratory studies with this treatment?" Heero chimed in.

"Well, Señor, _officially_ the findings are inconclusive, but they reduced the growth rate of tumors in the lab subjects, as well as the amount of secondary tumor development."

"So there's no guarantee, here?"

"Señor," the doctor said soberly. "With cancer, there's never a guarantee."

Somehow, the response, both the information and tone, assured Heero of Relena's security in the man's knowledge and experience, but still only deepened his panic over just how much her destiny was in the hands of fate.

:::

"Seven hours," Relena moaned, slumping her weight against Heero as they made their way out, into the warm night. "My breast hurts."

Heero smirked, slightly, where she couldn't see. Relena was never one for complaining, so the exhausted protest was out of character and, in his opinion, amusing.

Relena fell quiet, allowing him to lead her into the darkness as her mind unfocused from everything. Feelings of hope and dread both bobbed at the surface, but she hadn't the energy to put any of them into clear thoughts. Instead, she hummed a rhythmless tune to drown out the conflicting emotions as she clung to the only solid ground she'd ever know—Heero.

They must have walked in silence for nearly half an hour before her feet began to ache as much as her head did. "Heero," she quietly called, noting how dry her throat was from such a nerve-wracking day.

"I told you I'd find you the best food in the world."

Her feet shuffled to a stop, allowing her to look up at him.

"Come on," he smiled, assuring her with a light touch.

Relena allowed her weight to lean against him, again, as they walked a few more blocks to some small residential homes. Heero led her around the back of one house, where children of all sizes and ages were boisterously playing, oblivious to their guests for several seconds. From within, Relena could smell the stewing beef and fresh dough of corn and flour being cooked to perfection on a griddle inside. She felt her stomach rumble with desire and looked to Heero for an explanation. This was someone's home.

On the far side of the yard a small girl, just below her teen years, glanced up and caught sight of the couple. For a moment she froze, seemingly thinking if they had been expecting visitors. After the initial bout of logic, she decided it didn't' matter and began shouting in her thick, native tongue. "Heero! Heero! Él está aquí! Mamá, él está aquí! Heero regresó!"

Heero smiled down at Relena, who was looking even more perplexed by the second.

A middle aged, heavyset woman emerged from the kitchen, glowing when she laid eyes on Heero. "Old friend," she said in strained English. "It is nice of you to visit with us, again." She placed a kiss on each of his cheeks, before turning her attention to Relena. "Ministra, it is an honor," she said, taking Relena in a warm and familiar embrace. "You must be our beloved boy's Musa."

"Musa?"

"Si, Señorita. His _muse_."

* * *

><p>AN:

"_Él está aquí! Mamá, él está aquí! Heero__se regresó__!"_ – "He's here! Mama, he's here! Heero's returned!"

Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU to Fer82 and Thaire for the critique! Experience welcomed. ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Though Relena herself had not known Spanish in her life, she understood enough to be greatly impressed by the sound of the words on Heero's tongue. His lips moved with incredible speed and efficiency, and the R sounds rolled off his tongue with so much feeling that it nearly gave her chills. Standing at the kitchen door, watching him speak and play with the children in the night, she felt fully at peace.

"Do you understand him?" Viuda Anita asked, as she stopped near Relena.

Relena looked perplexed for several moments.

"The language," Anita clarified. "Do you understand what he is telling them?"

A small, glowing smile graced Relena's face. "No," she said softly, not taking her eyes from the group before her. "But it still sounds beautiful."

"I actually did not realize that Spanish was not Señor Heero's first language, when I met him. He speaks it very well."

Relena shook her head in disbelief. "That man does everything perfectly, doesn't he?"

Anita smiled a long while, just watching the minute cues on Relena's face. "That he does," she said, finally, in a knowing voice.

Relena looked at her blankly for a moment, and then smiled as she changed the subject. "How long have you known Heero—if you don't mind my asking?"

Anita grinned, gesturing toward the youngest child who was easily between six and seven years of age. "You see Jaymes?"

Relena nodded.

"He was two years old."

A feeling of slight surprise crossed Relena's breast. She'd never known Heero had such close friends for the last four years. Of course, Heero was never one to tell of his experiences or acquaintances without being pressed by someone he trusted.

"My husband had just died, not long before, and we had all made our way to the market place. Outings took a while to get used to, after losing Marco. They were still chaos. I'd hardly noticed the Japanese boy standing nearby, watching—everything. Fortunately, though, he was watching us.

"At some point I realized I had not seen Jaymes in several minutes. Trying not to panic, I began asking my older children where he'd gotten off to, but none of them had answers. Little did I know, Heero had not only overheard my newest observation, but he'd watched my son wander off.

"How blessed am I that he was there, that day? Jaymes had already captured Heero's attentive interest because he'd begun playing with a lizard, on a curb—right under a produce truck, where I couldn't see. Gloria a Dios, Heero was almost to him when the driver put the truck in gear. Before anyone realized what had happened, Heero dove for the vehicle, pulling my son from under the wheel to safely under the carriage, saving his life."

Relena's face showed slight surprise during the story, but she laughed internally knowing there was not surprise in the reckless way Heero had saved the child.

"As apparently tends to happen with Heero," Anita continued. "He managed to endure some nasty lacerations on his arm during the ordeal." She rolled her eyes, making Relena chuckle. "I got him cleaned up and insisted he stay for dinner. Without being asked, he busied himself helping me around the house, filling the needs my husband had left in his sudden passing. And then—he was one of the family." She smiled warmly. "I can barely remember life before him."

Relena studied the woman's face. The soft wrinkling around her eyes defined where she had laughed, but the worry lines atop her head were doubtless from newer stresses of being alone in the world, with such a large family to provide for. Raking her eyes over to the children, Relena found herself impressed at their behavior and mannerisms. For the stresses this woman now faced, on her own, she was doing a fine job bringing up the children she'd been given to love.

"They're all so fond of him," Relena said.

Anita sniggered sarcastically, gesturing toward the girl who had first greeted them when they arrived. "None so much as Anjelica."

Relena tilted her head, curiously.

"Anjelica is the one a person should watch out for—namely _you_."

Relena looked back into the night, noting that, as all the other children wandered away at Heero's suggestion, Anjelica stayed. She watched him gently prod her to wander with the others, but she held her ground. The girl looked at him, eyes glittering with admiration far greater than that of her siblings.

"Young love?" Relena asked, smiling awkwardly.

Anita nodded, clearly amused. "She's obsessed with him."

Relena scoffed, "It's certainly not the first time for him, I'm sure."

The elder woman threw her another knowing look. "How long have you and Heero been so—involved?"

"Involved? Not very long."

"But in love?"

"I can't say for him," Relena admitted. "But I think you know I was before I had reason to wait it out."

Anita lifted her chin, studying the patient man. "You were the _obsessed_ one?"

Relena blushed, refusing to answer. "Anjelica is persistent," she commented in admiration, steering the conversation back to the girl.

"Si. She's not one to take 'No' for an answer."

Relena giggled in response.

"I remember one night," Anita said, starting another story. "Heero had worn all of the other children out, convincing them to take themselves to bed, but Anjelica would not be moved. She'd missed him over the months that he was away, and she intended to take up every moment she could. So late into the night, they sat right there, where they are now, and looked up into the stars. He entertained her with stories of heroes and champions form eons ago, so impressive to the gods that they had their likenesses etched into the heavens.

"Finally, Anjelica found her nerve, and _informed_ Señor Yuy of her intention to marry him." She paused a moment, adding, "She found her nerve to tell him that she _would_ marry him. It was more a command than a proposal, after all."

"What did he say?" Relena asked with a smile.

"No, of course," Anita answered. "He tried to let her down lightly. He told her that she was much too young to have eyes for a grown man as old as he. He softly suggested that she find an object for her affection who would be more her age. Someone she went to class with and had more in common with."

"Did it work?" Relena wondered aloud.

"No. Like I said, she's stubborn. She told him that when she turns ten, he will be twenty-five. When she turns fifteen, he will be thirty. But when she is twenty, he will only be thirty-five, and then their marriage will not be seen as inappropriate or frowned upon."

Relena shook her head, amused by the logic of a child.

"Heero, of course, found this deterrent little more than amusing, but she went on to explain how as they age, the difference in their ages loses potency with each passing year, as the ratio grows smaller in comparison to the years they passed."

"So what did he tell her, then?"

Anita sighed. "He explained to her that he is too much a vagabond for a girl like her. She needs to find a man who can be around. He said that he travels far too often, and his life is far too hectic, to consider allowing her to take part in his chaotic life. A girl as beautiful as herself deserves a boy who will be here, to dote on her and support her family."

"And?"

"That's when she became angry."

"Why was she angry?" Relena asked.

"She knew," Anita answered cryptically.

"Knew what?"

Anita smiled, softly, her eyes twinkling with wisdom as they met Relena's. "She asked him who 'she' was."

Relena's cheeks flushed.

"She asked who the woman was that stood between them. Who was this great beauty he felt he wanted more? Who was this '_musa'_?"

"And he told her?"

"Of course not," Anita scoffed. "But he told me."

Relena looked confused.

"He's never spoken of you with words, Señorita. Only actions." She paused, allowing Relena to chew on the information. "He turned his face to the night sky in silence, taking in the stars. But the stars of the night, in all their brilliant majesty, could not compare to the deep pool of passion I saw when his thoughts turned to you."

Relena gingerly brought one hand up, over the opposing arm to smooth away the goosebumps as she thought of the look he would give her in their intense moments. Turning her eyes back to him, she asked, "If he never spoke of me, how did you know it was me, when we arrived?"

"Other than the fact that he would only bring the women he trusted most to my door? It is the same as everything else. That kindness and passion were in the same place; his eyes. Even so, when I looked at him, tonight, I knew the apprehension of a man that was bringing his lover home to meet his family."

Relena gave her a strange, questioning look.

"Heero didn't bring you to Mexico for food, Bonita. He brought you somewhere intimate. He's giving you part of himself that he has offered to no one else. You must realize that."

Relena took a breath, processing the gesture.

"Relax, Ministra," Anita smiled. "I gave him my approval."

Relena looked at the older woman for a moment, taking in the compliment and the joke. Finally, she began to chuckle, accepting the moment—now with all of its glory.

* * *

><p><em>Viuda<em> – Widow

_Gloria a Dios_ – Praise God

_Bonita_ – Pretty

Thank you to Jester, Fer82 and especially Thaire for help with the language on this chapter! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know it has been FOREVER. (Insert Dootadoot giving me crap for it…lol.) Seriously, though, I apologize. On top of feeling more directly involved and overwhelmed with my other story, (which is an involving read, if I say so, myself), I've been really wrapped up at home. Our Komen 5k went swimmingly, my eldest turned six, there's Army drama, family drama, and I've finally started working, again. You're reading to the newest Mary Kay consultant in the Savannah area! (I just brought in my first paycheck in two years. I'm super friggen STOKED.)

So, I hope you like the chapter. These are places I WANT to go, not places I've been. I've been having writer's block pretty bad, so if I didn't get the Irish accent quite right, I'll offer another apology. I am mostly Irish, so I'm not making fun, so much as trying to make it read the way it would sound. Yes, I realize "Taoiseach" is "Prime Minister" and not "Foreign Minister", but I'm going to call on my writer's license and claim the Irish boys, who are drinking, have the right to be confused.

Please enjoy my ramblings and, of course, my favorite toast from the homeland. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing<strong>

"We could try Cryotherapy," Relena said softly as she looked into the clear winter sky.

Ireland had been kind to the roaming couple. The temperatures were cold, but there had been few weather difficulties, and barely even any wind in their short visit. Now they stood in the late afternoon, on the cobblestone road, outside an old pub, where Relena had just tried several of the local favorites, from red ale to a few drinks a little more potent in nature. Heero's eyes were not on her as she began to speak, but she knew that he was listening quite intently.

"You freeze the tissue," she continued.

He continued watching the strangers that trickled through the streets.

"Essentially the 'freezing' is supposed to kill off the bad cells and reduce the size of the tumor," she pressed, leaning forward to see her feet as she kicked at a pebble with her toe.

"Hn," he finally answered, still not turning to face her.

Relena smiled, looking away from him as she turned her attention back to the emptiness above. It had only been a few weeks since she and Heero had returned from space, but she was already beginning to miss it. Space travel was not safe for everyone, and she nonchalantly wondered how she'd manage her job, never mind her slight wanderlust, when her pregnancies came along. (Another pang of panic arose in her stomach, but she pushed it down. She _was_ going to get through this, and she _was_ going to be a mother. She just _had_ to.)

Two gentlemen approached, deep in conversation over the existence of some possibly mythological creature. Relena knew Heero wouldn't show his attentiveness to the newest passersby, but she could feel him tense when they stopped within two feet of her to finish off their cigarettes.

"She is real, Shamus. I've 'eard 'er," said one in a voice of deep conviction.

"Nah, sh'ain't. S'nothin' but myth an' a legen'," replied the one called Shamus. "'Sides, Ronald. If you've 'eard 'er, then how're you 'ere?"

"'Cause she takes som'un in yur family when sh' cries. The vary night af'er I 'eard her, me Aun' Bessie died."

"Ai, bu' people die, Ronal'. There ain't nuthin' superstitious abou' tha'."

Intrigued by the conversation, Relena had turned, wide eyed, and was openly looking back and forth between them as they spoke. Out of unbridled curiosity, she slowly raised a finger to call their attention to her so she could clarify. "Who is this 'she' we're talking about?"

"The Banshee," Shamus answered, shaking his head in embarrassment. "Ever'un knows she's jus' an ol' Irish legen', but my frien' 'ere 'as it in 'is 'ead that she's a real spir't."

"But she _is_!" Ronald exclaimed, making Relena blush and laugh.

"Go in an' get the three of us a pint, Ronald," he said, before turning to the blonde woman. "Will yur gentleman friend, 'ere, be 'avin' some, also?"

Relena gave Heero a very serious scan before turning her bright smile back to her new friends. "No, thank you. He's not much of a drinker."

Ronald nodded and continued on his way, into the pub. Shamus pulled out another two cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and handing the other to her. Relena eyed it for several seconds before pinning it between her lips. Her first thought of the smell and taste was how it reminded her of tea. The unlit and dried leaves gave off a soft, earthy aroma that was almost sweet to the senses. The thought, however, was short lived. Shamus lifted a guarded matched to the end of the stick, encouraging her to fill her nose and mouth with a cloud of grey smoke as she encouraged the light.

The newfound sizzling sound of the paper burning near her face, the flavor of the scorched leaves and the scent and feel of the heavy smoke were not enough to distract her from the overwhelming sense of Heero's eyes on her. She wanted to believe she was just being paranoid, but she knew him better than that.

Releasing the smoke from her mouth, having never fully inhaled it, Relena was glad to see Ronald making his way out of the bar.

"Ai," Ronald called as he came near. "Any'un eve' tell you tha' you look like th' Taoiseach?"

"Theeshock?" Relena repeated back as she heard it.

"Ai! Dudn't she Shamus?" He stopped between then, carefully presenting them with frothy mugs.

"She hears that all the time," her lover suddenly said in a monotonous, but dominant voice.

Relena glanced back, wide eyed, as she pulled her glass close. "What's a 'theeshock'?"

"Taoiseach is a word for 'Prime Minister'," he answered, turning his eyes on her. "We hear that all the time, don't we?"

Relena smiled the most genuine smile, allowing herself a light laugh. "Yeah," she agreed, turning her attention back to her new companions, as she buried her face partially in one hand.

"Aight," Shamus said, pulling Relena's attention back to him. He lifted his glass between them, making eye contact with Relena before he spoke. "'Ere's to you an' 'ere's to me. Best friends may we a'ways be. But if e'er we disagree, FUCK you. 'Ere's to me!"

Relena and Ronald started sniggering as they met the toast, lowering their cups to their lips. She'd swear she could feel Heero rolling his eyes. He was ever the party pooper, but she really didn't mind.

"So this Banshee," she pressed, taking her mind off of Heero. "What's special about her?"

"Th' Banshee's an evil omen if there was any," Ronald explained. "Sh' cries in th' night, warnin' of the comin' death of the hearer or a luv'd one."

"An' she's jus' a myth!" Shamus chimed in.

Heero turned to face them as Relena began to giggle, again. He eyed Relena's beer impatiently, occasionally looking up to the dimming sky above.

"It does kind of sound like folklore," Relena admitted.

"Ai!" Shamus exclaimed, dropping a heavy hand of approval on her shoulder.

Heero's eyes followed the sudden movement with irritable suspicion. Relena knew she was running out of time, so she willingly made eye contact, assuring him silently that she'd respect his wishes when he led her away. Heero nodded, reaching first for the cigarette and throwing it to the ground. "What's the matter," she said in purring sarcasm. "Afraid it'll give me cancer?"

The sudden flash of ice in his eyes almost startled her.

"I'm sorry, Heero," she suddenly whispered, reaching to touch him for comfort. "I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," he said, cutting her off. His eyes seemed to soften when he realized he was coming across as angry, again. "I want to show you something," he whispered, glancing back down at the beverage.

Relena smiled and handed it to the men she'd just met. "It's been wonderful, dear sirs, but I'm afraid my beloved has need of me elsewhere." She bowed politely, accepting their goodbyes and followed Heero down the street.

Nearly a quarter mile of broken roads and battered corners, Relena found herself pulled gently into an alleyway, where Heero began ascending a rickety looking fire escape.

"Is this safe?" She inquired.

He looked at her incredulously for a moment, glancing back up the ladder, and back to her, again. "You don't trust me?"

"It's not you," she said with a warm smile, careful not to wound her soldier's ego.

Heero sighed in frustration. "I'm going first, so you'll know if there's danger," he answered as he began climbing, again.

Relena shook her head, carefully following him, one step at a time, and gripping the sides of the ladders and landings to counteract the symptoms of her intoxication. "This isn't safe," she mumbled under her breath as she nervously kept her eyes downcast.

When Heero reached the top, he turned and offered her his hand, bringing her steadily near him. The sky was less dark atop the building as the sun, which had sunk from sight within the town some time before, was once again clearly visible. In fact, without Heero's coaxing, Relena was suddenly fully aware of why she was there. On a cool winter evening, at the edge of a small Irish town, Relena got to watch the sun set with the man she loved. The rays were clearly visible, pressing between the rocky crevices of the mountainside. The snow glowed a beautiful gold as the yellow star showered it in warm light. Watching the steady, careful movement of the stretching and dancing shadows took Relena's breath away.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

Heero's eyes turned back to her, memorizing the color of her porcelain skin in the gentle, bronze lighting. "Yeah," he said quietly.

:::

Relena released a sigh as the London Eye pod closed behind her.

Heero stood solidly a pace away, studying her with genuine concern. "Did your appointment not go well?" He asked as the oversized Ferris Wheel lifted them away from the ground.

Relena frowned, walking to the rounded glass wall. "It's not that," she sighed. "Well—it is. But it wasn't _that_ bad, I guess."

Heero walked up next to her and looked out over the view. London was truly breathtaking from the sky. Perhaps this moment would be more joyful if not marred by the stress of the battle she was facing. Perhaps, even, the trip would be fully enjoyed. He turned to face her, silently urging her to explain her disappointment.

"The Laetrile has done nothing for the existing tumor," she answered. Her eyes dropped away, losing focus.

"Will the doctors here treat you with the Cryotherapy?"

"Yes," she mumbled. "But they really want me to begin the 'traditional' treatments."

"And you explained your reservations?"

She silently nodded.

"Relena," he said, softly, touching her arm.

Relena lifted her head and looked at him, offering a smile to assure him of her resolve. "I'll begin Cryo treatment tomorrow," she said softly. Her eyes ordered him to allow the subject to fade. She'd found her bargaining chip with fate, and she wasn't ready, just yet, to allow her determination to fade.

Heero straightened, looking in her eyes and questioning if he should come forward with the statistics, or if he should allow her this moment of hope.

Seeing his internal turbulence, Relena reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure we'll see better results, this time," she said.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: In case you guys can't tell, I've spent a lot of time recouping in my room this weekend, and thus I've been able to catch up a little bit. No promises on when the other chapter will come out, but now I can say I did two Pink Ribbons chapters in one month. :-P

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing<strong>

Relena came running into the high rise hotel room with more energy than Heero had seen from her in months. "It worked, it worked, it worked!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him with such momentum that it threw even him off balance.

"It worked?" He asked in disbelief.

Her cheeks glowing with excitement, Relena nodded expressively. "According to the latest results, the tumor shrank two millimeters in size!"

He sank to the bed, looking away as he processed the information. "Simply freezing the tissue—?"

"Yep," she yelped, plopping down beside him with playful eyes. "Granted, it's still there, and I still have a way to go, but it's progress, and any progress is good progress, right?"

Heero nodded, offering her a small smile.

"You're not convinced."

He sighed, looking away. "I'm sure the doctors didn't make a mistake, but I'm not persuaded that Cryotherapy is going to give you the permanent results you seek."

She frowned, looking away.

"Relena, I'm not trying to discourage you—"

"It's fine," she pouted. "You'll see, Heero Yuy. It'll work."

He lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"You'll see," she mumbled, again.

Silence fell between them as Relena openly seethed at his lack of excitement. It wasn't that she didn't believe in traditional medicine, nor was she afraid, really, to face the pain of the process, but there was a price she was unsure if she was able to pay. How could she willingly offer her future as a mother, if there were still other options on the table?

Suddenly inspired to look more into ways to protect her reproductive health, Relena left her lover's side, settling down in front of his computer. As she began typing away, starting her research, he turned on his side and watched her in silence. Granted, not many people would be allowed within yards of his equipment, but the fact that he felt safe leaving her be gave him a strange sense of peace. He trusted her, and though it was unfamiliar to give someone that much credit, he enjoyed it.

"I found out something today that will interest you," he said, breaking the silence.

Relena's fingers stopped moving, waiting for him to continue.

"Preventers Wind and Fire will be landing in Italy next week."

Relena hesitated before turning to face him. "I thought they'd gone to Mars?"

"They did. They've come home, at least for a little while."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

Heero shrugged. "I assume they intended to surprise you in Brussels."

She turned back to the computer, lost in thought.

"I suppose you'll just have to beat them to it," he added on.

"Huh?"

"_You_ surprise _them_."

A mischievous smile graced Relena's lips.

:::

"No," Relena whispered, looking at the plate with obvious disgust.

"Just try it."

"Absolutely _not_."

"Relena, you're being rude."

"Well, you shouldn't have ordered me something so—slimy."

"Close your eyes," he said, picking up a pair of tongs and a tiny fork.

"Please don't?" She pleaded, squinting, but unable to seal her eyes shut.

"You have to try it at least once."

Finally she squeezed her eyes closed, grimacing in apprehension.

"Open your mouth," he said sternly, though a glint in his eye showed amusement.

Unclenching her jaw, she slowly opened her mouth, just enough for him to feed her the appetizer. As soon as she garlic and butter of the sauce hit her taste buds, she closed her mouth down, again, noting the small piece of flesh on her tongue. She peeked at Heero through one eye, still refusing to chew.

He crossed his arms, narrowing his gaze.

Relena sighed through her nose, forcing herself to gnaw on it. As she crushed the meat between her teeth, she was surprised that the texture was not slimy at all, but the cooking had made it more rubbery. The flavor of the shellfish, though, played well with the garlic, butter and parsley. She cleared her throat, concentrating on the flavors before she swallowed. Not what she had expected and it went down smoothly. Nodding, she had to confess, she actually did like escargot.

"Okay," she said as Heero went back to his own plate of local French cuisine. "I'm having a thought."

He raised one eyebrow, signaling that he was listening.

She cleared her throat, again, hiding her wringing hands on her lap. "There's a tea—" she started.

Heero scoffed quietly, not even looking up.

"Heero," she whined.

"It's your call," he answered, finally looking at her. "Just remember your promise to me. You will start traditional treatment—"

"No later than my birthday," she mumbled.

Relena looked away from him at the beautiful Courbouzon landscape as she nursed her glass of wine. France had been kind to them, since their arrival, and she was more than enjoying her time with the man she loved. Now it was Valentine's night and they had to discuss _that_, again. She really wasn't in the mood.

"Is it Red Clover?" He asked.

Relena looked up in surprise.

Heero's intense eyes met hers. "The tea. Is it Red Clover?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "How did you—?"

"Something about balancing your estrogen," he mumbled, looking back down at his food. "I know more than you give me credit for, you know."

"Oh," she whispered, letting her eyes drop.

"I still want you to go home," he said sternly. He sat very still for a moment and then took a deep breath. "That's all I'm going to say about that. I apologize for fighting on your holiday.

She gawked at him.

"Oh," he answered in a sarcastic tone, looking back up to her. "You thought I forgot."

She pursed her lips and turned away.

"Or did you think I didn't care?"

An amused grin manipulated her cheek.

Setting down his utensils, Heero leaned on his elbows, bringing himself closer to her, over the table. "I don't," he said softly. "However, you do." Reaching behind him, he pulled out a long, velvet black box, and presented it to her.

Relena's mouth dropped open in surprise as she accepted the gift. Opening it, she found a delicate platinum chain, carefully decorated with sapphire and diamond daisies. "Heero," she whispered in an awestruck voice.

"It seemed right for you," he explained, before carefully pulling it free from the case and laying it across her neck.

:::

Lucrezia Noin wouldn't have admitted aloud that she missed the Earth so much, but as the shuttle landed, she was standing at the exit, looking back at Zechs before the doors even opened. Her beloved said nothing, but he knew how badly she was itching to put her feet on the solid ground. He knew how deeply she loved space, but she'd had a desire to return home for so long, even just for a little while, that he had to satisfy her, this once. Silently, he just shook his head, waiting for her to bolt out of sight.

The good news was that when the shuttle seals were released, she was in just the perfect vantage point to catch the first glimpse of the welcoming committee. Below them, on the tarmac, stood the colonies' Perfect Soldier and the young woman formerly known as Queen of the Earth. Lucrezia's eyes lit up to see her loved ones, but she knew it was important to let the Queen's brother pass first.

Stepping back from the door, she gestured to him, saying, "Ladies first, Zechs."

Narrowing his eyes, the prince leaned in and seized a kiss, locking Lucrezia in place for several seconds. The blush on her face when he released her left him suspicious only for a moment, until he turned to find her attention was on his baby sister and former nemesis.

Heero crossed his arms, openly smirking at the old enemy. Relena just blushed a little and winked.

Shaking his head, Zechs made his way down the stairs, followed by his young lover. "Baby sister," he greeted with sincerity, taking her in a gentle embrace.

"Milliardo," she answered, referring back to his birth name, as was her habit. She had grown significantly since they'd last seen each other, and her brother was a little more than impressed.

"Still tending to your promise, I see," he commented to Heero, offering a hand of friendship.

Heero gripped it, firmly, nodding in greeting. "Zechs," he said solidly.

Relena ran forward when Lucrezia stepped onto the pavement, throwing her arms around the friend she'd always seen as a sister. "Whatever brings you two home?" She asked, too happy for the moment to even consider the painful trials she was secretly facing under the surface.

Zechs looked knowingly at Lucrezia, who simply blushed, again, shrugging. He crossed his arms, aiming for a perfectly stoic look as he answered. "I've agreed to marry her."

Relena's eyes widened, looking between the two, lighting up with pure joy.

Heero simply nodded, patting Zechs on the back. "Congrats," he commented in a monotone voice, before turning back toward the car.

Relena and Lucrezia quickly melted into excited chatter about details, and Milliardo simply offered a satisfied and tired grin before he followed Heero away.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and say Zechs's little conversation with Heero is a little OOC, but it's his SISTER we're talking about.

Oh, and guess what else! (Go ahead. Guess.) If you guess that we're within TWO chapters of MY most anticipated, you would be correct! GOOD JOB! lol

Enjoy your reads.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing<strong>

"So, I hope you guys don't mind," Relena said coyly as they entered the hotel suite. "But I got a room big enough for all of us."

"How could we mind?" Lucrezia asked, admiring the fine details of the five star hotel. "We're always glad for the time we have with you."

Relena smiled, nodding solidly. She and Lucrezia glanced back at the men, each of which was doing his own stealthy security scan of the lodging, unnoticed by their ladies—or so they thought. The girls silently agreed to take advantage of the distractions and check out the view from the balcony.

"You can see Rome from here," Lucrezia commented in admiration as she allowed the door to close behind her.

Relena couldn't answer, speechless at the beauty of the ancient land.

After several seconds, Lucrezia eyed her old friend with mischief. "So," she said. "How is he?"

"Huh?" Relena looked at her with only innocence behind her thoughts. "How is whom?"

Lucrezia shrugged, closing her eyes and brushing her raven hair to the side. "I assume a Gundam Pilot must have quite a bit of _stamina_," she hinted, turning her gaze on Relena again. "How _is_ he?"

Relena felt the blush wash over her, rouge filling her neck, ears and cheeks. The thundering of her heartbeat made it impossible to hear and nearly as hard to talk. "I—um—"

Lucrezia turned her attention back to the skyline below. "The real question is, what is your brother going to say when he realizes there are only two bedrooms in this suite?"

:::

"Yuy."

"What?"

"There are only two bedrooms in this suite."

"I noticed."

"If Relena had intended for you to sleep on the couch, she would have mentioned it."

Heero turned to face Zechs, unmoved. "Then it holds to reason that that is not her intention, doesn't it?"

Zechs sighed, glaring at his formal rival from under his long, white blond bangs. "How long has this been going on?"

"That doesn't affect you."

"It affects me insomuch as I am concerned for her wellbeing," he turned and marched into the kitchen. As he spoke, he found two glasses in the cupboard and picked a vintage scotch from the stocked fridge. Filling each glass, he offered one to his ally. "The fact that she did not announce your relationship when we touched down concerns me. How long has this been going on?"

Heero glanced into the glass with a bored curiosity, before turning his attention to a suddenly very wound up Zechs Marquise.

"I can only suspect that for the time you've been in this—relationship—you've refused to make promises, and thus she cannot define a relationship that is slowly leading nowhere."

Heero stood stock still, simply watching Zechs rant through icy, stoic eyes.

"Honestly, man, it is not good in her position to have a less than serious pairing. If you have been—bedding her—without the intention of making at a permanent state of affairs, you're endangering her reputation and her career. _You_ trusted her with this position, Yuy. You promised to protect her in it. Don't be her downfall."

He took a sip of the drink, looking away in thought—and partially to avoid eye contact with the statue of a man he was berating. "There are a million men who would gladly take your opportunity and offer her marriage within months, if not less. Don't be the fool who stands between her and that opportunity." He shook his head, his hair swaying with the motion. "It's nothing against your status, or any type of caste question, Yuy. I respect you completely—as a warrior and as a man." Zechs looked at his hands. "What I mean to say is—shit or get off the pot."

Finally, Heero blinked. When he gave way to the crooked grin, Zechs could feel the mischief flowing out in waves. The blond looked up, through the corner of his eye.

"I do enjoy it when you make a fool of yourself," Heero commented, before the smile melted away. Looking suddenly serious, he said, "I slept with Relena in December—at Quatre's house."

Zechs straightened, maintain eye contact as he did the math.

"I was her first—and she was mine."

A slight flush crept up Zechs's neck, causing him to look away.

"To be clear," Heero continued. "I never intend to be near another woman in my life. I love _her,_ entirely and completely. As soon as your sister is willing, I _will_ marry her, and not a day later."

Zechs sighed, studying his glass as he set it on the counter between them.

Heero's hand came near, placing his own down, still half filled. "Which reminds me," he added in an impish tone. "How long _have_ you and Lucrezia been together? Ten years? Fifteen?"

Before he could taunt his would be brother-in-law any further, the balcony door came open and their women entered, eyes on the quarrelling pair.

"My poor children," Lucrezia purred. "If they take after their father, they'll _invent_ new shades of red for anger and embarrassment."

Zechs simply looked away uncomfortably.

:::

Lucrezia just had to get one more look at the view of Italy before calling it a night. Inside, her family—yes, family—was relaxing in the sitting area, enjoying late night coffees. She couldn't, for the life of her, understand what the Peacecrafts loved about a shot of caffeine before turning in for bed, but perhaps that was because she was not a coffee drinker, at all.

"Lucrezia," Relena greeted from the couch as she came in. "I was just saying, one day I shall have to address the general public and announce that there is, in fact, no X in 'espresso'."

Lucrezia smiled, lowering herself onto the arm of the plush chair Zechs was sitting in. Relena rested across the far arm of the couch, to their left, with her legs tucked up, under her. Heero took the closer end, sitting relatively straight, arms folded neatly across his chest. Had anyone else seen him, they'd have assumed he was unhappy, protesting being there, but his closest friends were not put off by his posture, in the least.

"Tell me, Relena," Zechs said. "Have you seen the news, today?"

Relena scoffed, lightly. "I never watch the news, Milliardo. It would kill me early."

Her brother smiled.

Peering at him sideways, Relena added, "I don't care how hard they try or how deep they investigate; this is my vacation and I'm _not_ coming out of hiding."

Heero nodded, silently, in agreement.

"No," Zechs said. "Well, yes, that _was_ the gist of the story, but they uncovered a series of large donations you made to reproductive research very recently. I was wondering, why the sudden concern?"

Heero stiffened so slightly that only Relena noticed.

"Does one need a reason to donate funds to medical research?" She deflected.

Zechs sat back, persistently pressing forward with his line of questioning. "But why reproduction? Why would you not choose something more important? Life threatening? Say—cancer for example?"

"Why did I not donate to cancer research?" Relena clarified.

Zechs nodded.

The politician sighed, setting her coffee down as she weighed her answer. "Cancer is an ugly thing, really. Even modern, traditional medicine has chosen that in order to poison the parasitic disease, they must poison the host, destroying the most precious and delicate organs of the human body in the process."

"The eyes?" He asked sardonically.

Relena pursed her lips, narrowing her gaze at him. "No. The ovaries. I see where you were coming from, though."

He continued to relax, simply hearing her for the moment.

"The ovaries only get one life. They have a set number of times they can be used before they are worn out. Should something come into the body and destroy those chances, they will be rendered useless—not for a few months or a few years, but forever."

"And having children is more important than surviving?" He pressed, leaning his head on one hand.

Relena took a steeling breath, feeling the attention of all three people directly on her. Not this, again. She'd already been through it over and over with Heero. She was always frustrated when the subject arose. Not every woman would feel the way she did about her own life versus her desire to be a mother, but it made her feelings no less real—or valuable. She knew how _she_ felt, and their logic and emotional distance from her fears could not change that.

"What is the use of surviving, if you're not _living_ your life?" She answered.

He tilted his head in his hand, looking at her inquisitively.

"Growing up, I would look at my adoptive mother and just—dream. All I ever wanted was to be like her." Relena developed a distant look in her eyes as she remembered everything that had brought her to this point in life. "I've survived, already, Milliardo. I survived a war. I've learned how to be a leader. I've learned not to take no for an answer. I've realized _all_ of my other dreams. And now, all I want is a little girl to teach that to, Brother." Her eyes met his, again. "If someone asked me to trade that dream—that hope—for a higher chance or a better statistic—I don't think I really could cooperate willingly. That child—that dream—is just who I am."

"But you're talking about trading someone's _life_, Relena," he said.

"Would I not willingly do it if my child had been born?"

Zechs sighed, unhappy with her determination. "One could adopt," he said in a strong, slightly colder tone.

Relena straightened, biting back the offense. "I have nothing against adoption, but it is not the same."

He gave her a challenging stare.

"_I_ want to know what _my_ babies look like."

"_This_ is not about you," he answered.

"You don't know that," she whispered, turning and blowing out of the room in an emotional retreat.

Zechs looked after her, perplexed.

Heero stood slowly, straightening his back and clenching his fists before looking down at Zechs. "Do you _ever_ think before you speak?"

Zechs opened his mouth to answer, but Heero also turned and left without giving him a chance.

Lucrezia gently rubbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"But it's illogical," he said quietly.

"Maybe, Zechs," his fiancée answered. "But I can't disagree with Relena. If those were my choice, I can't say I'd be excited about the treatment, either." With that, Lucrezia, also, left Zechs to his thoughts.

:::

When Heero entered the bedroom, he noticed that Relena hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights. He didn't need them to see where she was. He could hear her sobbing in the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed in behind her, wrapping her in a protective hold.

"Oh, Heero," she whimpered. "Am I really such a fool?"

He gave no answer. He'd always wanted to believe in her, but not his desire to see her dreams realized and his love for her in his life were clashing violently. He simply tightened his grip to reassure her.

"It's hopeless," she cried.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: What? What? YES. I know, I know. But I'm so close to the end. You know how it is when you've been running for three miles, and suddenly you can see the finish line 50 yards in front of you? Just sprint, baby, sprint! ;-)

(My husband just complained that my stories are too dark and asked me to write a story where Relena becomes a Gundam Pilot, herself. *facepalm*)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing<strong>

When morning broke, Relena put on her strong face, smiling with her brother until she bid him farewell, but Heero—and apparently Zechs, also—could see through the facade.

Before she left, she had another appointment with a new doctor, who told her what she did not want to hear. The effects of the Cryotherapy had already warn off. Her tumor had not only regained its lost size, but had increased an additional few millimeters. The cancer was trying to spread.

Moving on with the trip, Heero led her to India. He encouraged her to enjoy the sweet and savory flavors, but the emptiness lingered over even the meals, like the shadows in a sky during a storm. The tears never seemed to come, but the light was gone for her, once she'd felt herself lose hope. By the time Heero agreed to meet up with Trowa at the circus in China, she even stopped talking. Relena was completely in a valley of mourning, and there was no telling when the optimist he fell in love with would resurface.

Relena stood silently at the window of the lodging, looking up at a foreboding sky through equally tormented blue eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along? Trowa and Catherine were looking forward to seeing you."

She looked at him, giving a stoic nod.

Heero sighed, turning and putting his hand on the door latch. He hesitated. Looking back at her, he noticed she'd turned away, again. It wasn't so much that she was keeping it locked inside as that she was trying to hide the size of the heartbreak. It was like knowing she was painfully scarred, but turning only to see her ducking behind a curtain to avoid his sight. All he really wanted, now, was to be with her, broken heart and all, but she pushed even him away.

"I love you," he said softly, but she didn't respond. Finally, he left, making his way to the circus, lost in thought.

Heero Yuy never did bother to go to the main entrance of the big top. The show was okay, but not too interesting to him. It certainly didn't inspire awe, after everything else he and the star of the show had done together.

Head hung low, he simply trudged around the roaring crowds, making his way to the backstage area. The labor hands knew enough of him to avoid being in his way or to even try to talk to him. He had nothing to say, and was similar to Trowa in that respect. Any bothering with Trowa's guest might be taken as harassing, and Manager would have a conniption.

After another few bursts of "wows" "awes" and laughter, a climatic chorus of applause broke free from the other side of the tarp walls. Trowa had completed the final act with ease, and he and his sister would momentarily make their exit.

Trowa and Catherine found Heero sitting at the Lion's cage, calmly searching the cats eyes, seemingly for answers. Catherine suppressed her disappointment at seeing Trowa's comrade alone, and quietly excused herself so they could talk about whatever had taken place.

After bidding his sister goodnight, Trowa stood calmly across the way, watching Heero and waiting.

"She's not feeling well," he finally answered the silent stare.

"Hm," Trowa grunted, looking thoughtfully to the sky. "I have a feeling she hasn't been feeling herself for a while now."

Heero looked up at him without emotion in his eyes.

"Has she?" Trowa pressed, making eye contact with his old friend.

Heero looked at the ground, confirming Trowa's suspicion.

"That's why she's taken time off, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Heero finally said. "But it's different right now."

Trowa simply waited for the concerns to surface, his dirty blond bangs shifting in the evening breeze.

"These last few weeks she's been different. Nothing like I've ever seen her before."

"How so?"

"She's not eating. She's not sleeping. I can't even tell you the last time I saw her smile—or had a conversation with her."

"She's depressed."

"Huh?" Heero looked up, surprised at the response.

"Tell me, Heero," Trowa gently prodded, lowering himself close, on one knee. "What is this ailment she's facing."

Heero looked away, allowing silence to greet them for several minutes.

Trowa did not move. He did not retract his question. He simply waited.

"Relena has breast cancer," Heero sighed in an unfamiliarly sad voice.

"And she's refusing treatment?"

Heero shook his head. "She's procrastinating."

"Time is risk," Trowa answered.

"I know," Heero groaned in a voice laced with annoyance and concern. "I've reminded her. I've warned her. But she's determined to find an alternate way to manage it."

Trowa nodded, allowing his thoughts to settle over the subject. "What is she afraid of?" He asked. He immediately sensed that he'd hit the nail on the head. There was something more to the situation, something more intimate that Heero was not as willing to present for analysis.

Heero shook his head, at first, refusing to answer aloud.

"I know it's not just a fear of pain."

The brunet huffed, rubbing a hand across his face. "She's afraid—she won't feel like a woman."

"The surgery?"

"No. No, it's not that. I mean, she dreads that, too, but it's—" After a moment of holding his breath, midsentence, he realized his hand was all but flailing pointlessly, trying to indicate the feminine fears he didn't feel he could put into words. Relena's paranoia had turned the solid, stoic Heero Yuy into a terrible, emotional mime act.

Heero dropped his head in his hands, again. "She's always wanted children of her own, and now she's afraid she won't have that." There. He said it.

Trowa was silent for several seconds, analyzing the information and the emotions behind them. "Are you courting her?" He finally asked.

Heero pulled his face from his hands, brows furrowed, and leaned back in the chair. He crossed his arms, solidly meeting Trowa's stare. "Yes."

Trowa nodded, taking a few more minutes to consider the situation. "How long has she known about the disease?"

"Since December."

"And she's already been angry?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"She's tried to bargain in alternative care?"

"Yeah."

"And how long has she been depressed?"

Heero was starting to feel like he was getting the third degree, but he considered the question in his mind. "Since we were in Italy, a few weeks ago. Her brother made some comments that set her off. She cried, but the next day she looked like she would remain strong."

"And then—?"

"And then she saw a doctor. He said the Cryotherapy had failed and that the cancer was progressing."

"And she became depressed?"

Heero turned to stare at the lion, again. He hated that word. She wasn't "depressed", she was just disappointed—wasn't she?

"Her feelings surrounding this issue are not only to be expected, but they are legitimate, Heero."

He looked back at his friend. "Legitimate?"

"She has the right to feel this way."

"But the longer she allows her emotions to play with her, the longer it will take her to seek the help she needs," he argued.

"Then help her process through the feelings she's facing."

"What do you mean?"

"Where is she, now?"

"At the hotel. She hasn't left the room since we arrived."

"And where are you?"

Heero straightened. The question was obviously rhetorical, but he was beginning to follow the logic.

"Relena's concern is for your future as well. Facing this means she must choose to set up those dreams—hopes she's had her entire life. You think that holding onto the dreams over her own self preservation is selfish, but she thinks that you're asking her to do the opposite is too much. Each of you is right to a point, but you'll never come to an agreement on what to do or how to face it by being in two different places."

"But she won't speak, Trowa. She won't even cry."

"She will, if you make her feel that it is safe to."

He swallowed, considering what she might be thinking to protect herself from him.

"Relena needs to know that you will not only refuse judgment over her, but that you are strong enough to handle her tears without taking it too strongly to heart."

"Huh?"

Trowa stood over him. "Men can handle bloody noses and lost battles, but we have a weakness for a woman's tears. She needs to know that you are willing to face that weakness and allow her to cry. Allow her to be the quiet one and to mourn what she's lost at your side, free from your fear or judgment."

Heero looked at the ground in silence for several moments, before nodding.

"Well, then," Trowa said. "What are you waiting for? Go be with her." He put a hand on Heero's shoulder, drawing his buddy's eyes to him. "Relena needs you."

Heero stood, silently, and walked away.

:::

Relena was so emotionally exhausted, she didn't even hear the door when Heero returned to the room. She stiffened when she felt him climbing into the bed, beside her. She didn't know what to say, but she knew it was too late to cover up the evidence. As the backs of his callused fingers brushed gently over her swollen cheeks, he found it there. Trails of salty water will still wet on her skin. She'd been crying. He shifted, pulling her body close to his in the softest, but most protective embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her neck. His voice was gentle and reassuring. Only love pouring out. Relena took another breath, thinking she would steady herself to speak, but when she opened her mouth, only soundless cries came forth. Heero held her close as sobs wracked her body through the night. She was in mourning, and he allowed her that.

:::

Relena closed the suitcase, sealing in her clothing and toiletries as Heero rounded the corner. "We'll go home, after this," she said quietly. "It's time that I face it all."

Heero grinned, more for support than satisfaction. "We are still going to Japan, first?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Japan."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Once again, I don't know this stuff first hand, but I tried to do my research.

Now, I realize many brides don't wear white, but there is an option for white silk, which symbolizes the end of her past life and the beginning of her new one.

As for the vows, I am SO not trying to write out the Japanese translation. :-P Most of you probably don't speak or read it, anyway, so please enjoy as is. ;-)

Now, I do realize the chapter is abnormally short, but I'm pretty sure the next one will run a little long, so it will even out. I think.

AND FINALLY, btw, a shout out to Katie Yuy who guessed the theme of this chapter. :-P You are SOOOOOOOO fired! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing<strong>

Relena stood at the upstairs window of the Japanese mansion, overlooking the small village. Behind her in the shadows, Heero sat in silence. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed flat over his chest to signify his inward thoughts.

The cherry blossoms in the trees below held Relena's smiling gaze; their scent burning into her memory. A Shinto wedding party marched between the trees, in silence. The thought brought a twinkle to her tiring eyes.

"Let's get married," she whispered.

Heero's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the room before the focus darted to Relena's silhouette in the window. He gave no response, waiting for her to continue. After several seconds, he began to wonder if his otherwise talkative lover might have been thinking out loud.

Relena sighed as the procession faded from view. "I'm sure I can find an opening this week with a Shinto shrine," she finally continued.

She looked at Heero softly, but his face gave no indication of his thoughts. His stoic mask only made her smile deepen. She loved him.

"It's a small village. We'll have privacy."

Heero finally broke the staring contest with a blink, looking back into the darkness of the room. "The Vice Foreign Minister's wedding ceremony should be a public, Western display."

Relena's grin grew warmer. "Heero Yuy's wedding should be a quiet, private ceremony, holding to Shinto tradition."

"You deserve the pomp and circumstance," he retorted.

"And you deserve the quiet reverence."

Heero grunted, closing his eyes, again as he sank back into thought.

Relena leaned her head back against the frame of the window, allowing her mind to clear, as well. With a heavy sigh, she lifted herself and approached Heero, sinking into his lap without seeking permission. He adjusted his posture to accommodate her.

"I'll wear a Tsuno-kakushi," she whispered.

Heero's eyes shot open in curious surprise. The tsuno-kakushi was one of the options of Japanese bridal headwear. According to Japanese tradition, unlike the watabōshi, the tsuno-kakushi headpiece is made to cover the bride's horns of jealous, ego and selfishness, symbolizing submission and humility to the husband and his family.

Relena smirked mischievously.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" He growled.

Relena nodded.

"I don't have a mother for you to be jealous of."

"But I would still submit myself to you."

"That means if I have to save your ass, you _obey_ my commands."

She nodded, again.

"And if I say you should start chemo—" His voice trailed off, but his eyes held her gaze with a seriousness.

Relena's grin finally faded, as she looked at him softly. She nodded, again. "We'll go home after this. I promise."

His eyes searched her.

"Promise me one thing, though," she continued.

He gave a nod, more urging her to continue that agreeing to any request.

"When we get home, let me see a fertility specialist before I start chemo? If I beat this—"

"_When_." His voice was solid when he interrupted her.

Relena gave him a puzzled look.

"_When_ you beat this."

She smiled, again, for his sake. "—_When_ I beat this, I still want to have children with you."

His gaze shifted slightly, looking over her shoulder.

Relena brought her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. "You'll be a great father, Heero. You deserve that."

His dark blue orbs refocused on her.

"That's what I want for you," she said. "More than anything."

Heero brought his hand up to hers, holding her cool skin against him, as he let the silence envelop them. Several minutes of peaceful quiet passed between them before either spoke.

"Very well," he whispered.

Relena's face lit up with a glow from deep inside her. Her eyes sparkled like pools of joy.

"But," he continued. "_When_ you beat this, the Vice Foreign Minister will receive the nuptial celebration she deserves. The cathedral. The rings. The reception. Everything."

Relena shook her head vigorously, showing teeth with a childlike grin. "Hundreds of people you've never met," she jested. "I promise."

Heero finally let go of her hand, sighing. "Go have your fun," he said softly.

The princess practically hopped off of his lap and ran to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours," she called back as she disappeared into the spring air.

Heero shook his head with a ghost of a smile haunting his lips. He brought his hands back over his chest and leaned back, closing his eyes in thought.

:::

When Heero arrived to the dressing room the day of the ceremony, Relena was mostly in a traditional white kimono, with elaborate cross stitching to create a sakura design throughout. Her face was carefully painted a lighter white than her natural porcelain skin, and her hair was pinned up in a traditional Japanese style, decorated with fine combs and good luck charms. She smiled at her groom silently, allowing her body to be pushed and pulled by the quiet assistants. Heero's face was stern, but his eyes seemed lighter than before when he looked at her. He was happy in the moment.

The last hour passed quickly as the helpers layered him into his own black garments, wrapping the montsuki kimono with a ceremonial apron as one of the finishing touches. When he turned back to his bride, she wore the traditional headpiece, the tsuno-kakushi atop her head, a fan in her hand and a silk scarf intricately tied about her waist.

Heero walked beside his bride to the temple, followed by few witnesses who came to honor the couple—none of which truly knew them. Throughout the cleansing ceremony, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When the shrine maiden poured their sake, Heero slowly took three sips for good luck, and Relena followed suit. She was surprised when, in the middle of the traditional Japanese way, he took her left hand and presented her with a new, simple diamond ring. She gave him a teasing, crooked smile, answered with the slightest amusement in his own eyes.

As he read his vows, Relena's breath caught at the sound of fluent Japanese on his lips.

"_This woman, I marry __  
><em>_No matter what the health situation is __  
><em>_I will love this person __  
><em>_Respect this person __  
><em>_Console this person __  
><em>_Help this person __  
><em>_Until death __  
><em>_Protecting fidelity __  
><em>_I swear."_

Following her husband's lead in the final act, Relena took a set of twigs of the Sakaki tree and offered them to the Kami as the ceremony came to a close. Heero held an umbrella between them as they made their way from the shrine, finally—happily—married.

:::

Heero sat straight up in bed when the ringing hit his ears. The night was nearly over, the blackness engulfing the Japanese building.

"What?" He growled as he accepted the call.

"Yo, Buddy. Did I wake you?"

Heero looked over at his wife, who was still sleeping soundly. "No," he lied.

"Hey," Duo's grating voice continued. "You still with Lena?"

"Yeah."

"You seen the news?"

Prussian blue eyes flashed, suddenly much more awake than they had been. "What?"

"They're saying Relena's sick, dude."

He gave no response as he processed the information.

"Wufei's working frantically to do damage control, but with her on vacation, no one's gonna go for it. Relena's going to have to make a statement."

"Sick how?"

"They're saying it's cancer, dude."

:::

Pagan looked genuinely surprised when he opened the manor door to find Relena and Heero standing there, looking unusually refreshed. Being privy to the secrets of his mistress, Pagan knew that she had been sick, but she looked truly healthier after her time away.

"Madame," he greeted, taking the bags from Heero. "Shall I ready a room for Master Yuy?"

Relena stopped, looking back at Pagan without an answer for a long second. "No," she said with a quiet smile. "My husband will be staying with me, thank you."

Raising an eyebrow only slightly in surprise, Pagan straightened his posture and bowed. "I see."

Heero stepped forward, touching Relena's arm gently. "Why don't you go run yourself a bath," he suggested.

Relena thanked him and excused herself to the upstairs. Heero released a breath as she disappeared from sight. He'd have to explain to her tonight that the public had heard about the sickness, and she wouldn't be pleased.

When Heero turned to face Pagan his eyes were hot and serious. "Relena will be having a birthday celebration, this year. Please see that each of her closest friends and family attend. I want them here by breakfast on April 7th. Can you help me with that?"

Pagan nodded, again. "This is it, then?" He asked.

"Yeah," Heero answered softly, turning and ascending the stairwell behind his wife.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Relena glanced up at her husband curiously when a light knock sounded at their bedroom door. Meeting her gaze, he gave no visible indication if he was expecting the interruption or not. He quietly crossed the room, opening the entryway and allowing the guest into Relena's sanctuary.

Their guest's blue eyes sparkled mischievously at the stern face peering down at her. Her smile only slightly alleviated the tension of his tightly knit brows. "Well," Hilde said in a calm voice. "I wasn't expecting to find _you_ in the birthday girl's room." Her grin deepened as she threw him a suggestive wink.

Heero's face softened still more, shaking his head before looking back at the golden blonde at the vanity. She gave him an assuring smile and a nod to dismiss him. At the silent signal, he nodded, almost imperceivably, and stepped around Hilde and out of the room.

"I'm glad you came," Relena said softly, watching Hilde close the door.

Hilde's smile melted into a look of concern when she turned her attention back on her girlfriend. "Everyone's worried."

"I understand," Relena replied. Sinking into silence, she turned her attention back onto the brush she was dragging through her already smooth locks of hair. Her eyes visibly glassed over as she slipped into herself, again, deep in thought.

The somber silence made her guest's skin crawl. "It's not true," she interrupted. Her voice was weak, but the statement was definite. There was no question in what she'd been telling herself. She would not believe that this could be happening to her best friend.

Relena took a steeling breath, closing her eyes as she set the brush down on the vanity. The air in the room was heavy. There was so much to say. But what she needed to discuss with Hilde had to be done in confidence. This was her only chance to get _these_ affairs in order.

A deep and heavy sigh broke the silence as Relena prepared her words.

"Heero loves me," she said softly, turning to face her best friend.

Hilde smiled to reassure her. "We all know that," she said in a jesting voice. "Glad _you_ finally got the memo." She sealed her comment with a weak giggle, before allowing her smile to slip, again.

Relena brought her nervous fist to her chest, fighting the shaking within her. Her eyes dropped to the carpet, studying the texture as though it was a work of art, portraying the meaning of life.

"We were married last month."

Hilde's only response was a stunned silence as the time stretched between them.

Relena took another deep breath as her mind stumbled through the coming request. It was so much to ask.

How could even Hilde ever offer this?

"I'm worried about him," Relena continued. Tears misted her tired eyes as she looked back up into Hilde's. "Heero does not show much emotion, but he feels. He feels _so_ very strongly. About everything. His emotions drive him. They are—his perfection."

Hilde nodded in silence, afraid of the point Relena might be trying to drive home.

"When I met Heero," she continued. "He was convinced that he had no worth. That he was better off dead. And so, he sought death." A sad smile twitched on her face as her eyes drifted into memory. "Duo remembers."

Hilde bit her lip, slowly approaching her friend, as she listened intently. A passing thought as to whether this was Relena's last request incited a powerful pang in her chest. She swallowed the concern, trying to concentrate on the words.

"Now, he lives for me." It was not pride. Just a simple fact. Everyone knew. Relena had been the last to catch on, but there was no point denying it—especially considering the circumstances.

"I see a fertility specialist, next week," she said. "They're going to harvest and freeze my eggs, to protect them from the chemotherapy." Relena took another steeling breath, her shoulders drooping as though the confession exhausted her.

Hilde's stare hardened that the confirmation of the rumor she never wanted to believe.

"If I—if I don't make it—"

"You will." Hilde's voice was almost angry, breaking Relena's concentration. The tremble in the sound was visible all over her body.

"_If_ I don't," Relena continued, fighting the objection with the sound of her own determination. "I need you to promise me something."

Hilde shook her head but voiced compliance. "Anything," she whispered, on the verge of tears.

"He needs a reason. He won't have me, anymore." Large, heavy tears fell freely from Relena's eyes as they locked on her bed.

"Please," she continued in a strained tone. "For me—for him—" Relena used all of her strength to lock eyes with her best friend as she made her request.

"If I—if I'm not here to have my babies—would you consider—will you bring my children into this world?"

Hilde's hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened in shocked silence, broken after several seconds as she choked out a breath she never realized she was holding. "Yes," she stumbled. "Yes. Anything. Anything, I swear."

Relena's breath calmed as Hilde crumbled in tears, rushing forward and falling across Relena's lap. "I'll do anything for you," she cried.

Both women shook with emotion, clinging to each other for dear life.

As their bodies calmed, Relena clarified her intention. "Thank you so much. I'll put this in my will, just in case. Heero will be angry when he finds out, but it's necessary. I'm sure of it."

Hilde nodded, understanding. "I just hope you're wrong," she whispered.

:::

Relena and Hilde made their way down the stairs to breakfast, but were intercepted by a Chinese Preventer agent.

"I need to speak to you," he said to Relena.

"Now's not the best time," she responded, trying to step around him.

"Or," he answer, stepping in her way, again. "Perhaps it is."

Her light blue eyes met his colbalt black ones challengingly. He pulled a picture part way from a manila folder in his hand, showing Relena in a white kimono positively aglow beside Heero, dressed in black.

Hilde smiled, excusing herself with a wink.

"I think this can wait, Agent Chang."

"At what point did you think doing this in secret was wise?"

At that moment, Heero walked into the room. "Relena," he called, looking at Wufei domineeringly. "Breakfast is ready."

She smiled at her husband before turning her attention back to her damage control. "I have somewhere to be, Agent Chang. If you won't consider it a relaxed breakfast with friends, you can always consider it an in-brief."

The Chinese man took a step back, allowing the lady of the house to pass.

She took Heero's arm and followed him to the table, where he stood her at the head, sitting beside her as she took in the array of faces. "Sit down," she encouraged her guests.

To her left, Wufei sat, eyeing her husband with mischief. Beside him his wife, Sally, Relena's doctor and old friend, avoided eye contact. Across from Sally Relena's would be sister-in-law wore her normal peaceful and cheery complexion, holding her fiancé's hand as he also eyed his sister. Duo Maxwell sat to Sally's left, ignoring Relena's brother's presence as soon as Hilde took her place beside him with something frightening shadowing her eyes. Across from Hilde sat Catherine Bloom, who was the most talkative one at the table in Hilde's absence. Rounding off the end of the table, Relena's close friend Quatre sat with his elder sister, Iria, to his right and Trowa Barton to his left. Most of them looked to the head, where Relena stood, but all were intently listening, regardless of where their wandering eyes settled.

Looking to Heero a moment for her strength, Relena prepared herself for the announcement.

"Thank you all for coming here, today. It means more to me than words could possibly say."

She swallowed, looking to each person at the table with powerful emotion.

"Apparently, in my career, if you want all hell to break loose, you have but to take a vacation. That is to say, there have been _several_ rumors in the last few months.

"I don't regret that, though. Let the fools whisper. I will only confront those things they say that are based in truth."

Heero folded his hands under his chin, leaning on the table as he gazed at nothing.

"First, let me thank you for your hospitality. Each of you—even the ones I wasn't up to seeing." She winked at Catherine, who offered her a kind smile in reply. "But for the ones I have, I am thankful. I didn't realize that my life—my career—over these last few years has distracted me so. I've been neglecting my health and my relationships, and you guys don't deserve that." Relena bit her lip looking lost for a moment.

She raised her head with a renewed smile. "Some people," she glanced quickly at Heero before continuing, "would have preferred that I stay home the last few months, but I'm still convinced I made the right choice. I've met new friends, explored new places, tried new things and—even participated in new traditions." Her eyes fell to Wufei.

"Do you realize what you were wearing?" He mumbled.

"Yes," she hissed. "I'm _here_, aren't I?"

He stared at her for a moment, before turning his sights back on Heero. "Well played, Yuy."

Heero nodded, slightly, before turning, Relena encouraging her to continue.

"The truth is," she said in a shaky voice. "As I'd said, _some_ of the rumors are true." She felt suddenly cold as everyone at the table studied her tiniest expressions. "I am—sick." She waited until her breathing steadied before she spoke, again. "I've come home to face my condition head on. The next few months are going to be—hard. And, um—" She reached up and wiped a silent tear from her eye. "I'm going to need your support."

Silence filled the air at the table. Heaviness made it hard, even, to breathe. A range of negative emotions swept the guests, and Relena knew that for the moment, she had to, again, be the strong one.

"Hey," she said with the kindest smile she could muster. "I've got you guys. We've already come through hell, together, and we can do it, again. I'm going to beat this. I promise."

With that, she lowered herself into her seat, sipping a cool glass of water.

Her thoughts were anchored, again, by the feeling of her husband taking her hand. She met his Prussian blue eyes, remembering how incredibly kind they'd always been. He looked across the table at her guests, each of which, whether teary eyed or dry, were smiling back at her to show their support. When she looked to him, again, he smiled, too.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Ai shi teru," he answered in a soft tone.

:::

_Soft, warm and wrinkled fingers slid around the polished golden knob of the Darlian estate, as the opposing hand gently maneuvered a key in the lock. With a steeling breath the old house manager pushed the door open into darkness. The large pink ribbon over the knocker danced with the movement. He stepped into the empty mansion, observing the familiar layout of the home through sad eyes._

_Hiding a frown under his overstated grey moustache, he pulled a folded white sheet from a pile atop the foyer cabinet, shaking it free of its creases. With a sigh, he tossed the top corners over her favorite full sized, antique, oval dressing mirror. _

_His glacial speed kept pace with his train of thought. This would be his final chore in this house, and he was in no hurry to finish it. As the work carried him through from the entryway to the parlor, he paused in the quiet reflection. A single tear snuck out from behind his full, bushy eyebrows and slid silently down his leathery cheeks. _

_This house had never been so quiet as it was now. It would never know the joy it held for family and friends just a short while ago. It would never again smell the soft scent of her perfume, or feel her heels stop at the mirror for a last look out the door on a busy morning. Never would it taste the tension between its mistress and her long time estranged love when they passed each other awkwardly on the stairwell. Nor would it hear the feminine whispers of juicy gossip. No. After today, this house would never, again, see Relena Darlian._

_Though Relena Yuy had promised at the wedding reception her husband demanded—amongst the pomp and circumstance—that they would be moving back into the large home when the babies came._

_To be honest, Pagan couldn't wait until he got to meet the little Yuy children—even if they were bound to be the worst mixes of their mother and father. More passionate trouble the world had never known._

* * *

><p>AN: OMG. That's it! (It almost feels anticlimactic after all that work.) Thanks for everyone who's stuck by me in the series. I know it was a bit long. Certainly the longest I've written, yet. I hope it did justice to the women (and men) who face this condition every day. Keep up the fight, becase we're cheering for you.

(Yes, the fertility thing will work out for Relena. See, look. The author said the babies would come!)

It was dramatic and sad, but it was a happily ever after. I just can't help it, sometimes, you know?

I hope you enjoyed it. R/R Let me know!


End file.
